Seven days
by hatake-emi
Summary: Lemony life of sasu/hina in seven days. MUST BE 18 or older TO READ. This fan fiction is NOW complete. CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF THE SASUHINA COUPLING. I WOULD LOVE SOME FRIENDLY FEEDBACK SO PLEASE READ AND RATE!

[Sasuke and many of the characters are now 20-21 years old.]

Sasuke had been retrieved by naruto at the age of 18, thus coming back to konoha.

When sasuke had first arrived back to the village he had once abandoned; he received nothing but scowls and bitter voices from the villagers. Naruto being his best friend of sorts was always by his side telling him all those bitter voices would soon go away; as naruto knew that sasuke was a formidable shinobi who'd all would soon respect. As time passed Sasuke reached the age of 20, he soon became the ANBU squad leader; not to mention The sixth hokage's, naruto , right hand man. Though sasuke earned the respect of most, if not all, of the villagers and shinobi; it was more a respected fear. As many have named Sasuke a relentless shinobi who when tempered with will stop at nothing to protect his village. He had become a much more rather suave version of the obnoxious naruto. Though he had a past of abandoning the village, his fan club came rather quickly back to his side; still yearning for him. The usual fan club members such as Ino and Sakura along with practically every young eligible woman were still vying for him.

As sasuke was the very last of the Uchiha clan, he lived in his very traditional compound. He had guards guarding the gate at all times in the front of the compound and many maids and housekeepers to attend to him and his home; though he was never really home to begin with due to all of his missions.

It was a fall morning when sasuke was called the the hokage's office. As his footsteps neared the door he heard a quiet sobbing. He reached to the doorknob and opened the door he was faced with a sobbing Hinata. Now Hinata, as he and practically everyone in the village knew, had a crush on the ever so childish hokage. She quickly ran through the door just grazing sasuke's arm as she ran off saying sorry, her forearm covering her tears as they ran down her face.

Sasuke peered into the room and saw an ever so solemn naruto facing his window eyeing the village.

-Knock-Knock-

Naruto looked over his shoulder

"Ah! Sasuke! How long have you been waiting there! Come in come in" Naruto said with his cheerful voice.

"Chet" Sasuke scoffed as he looked to the side gesturing he had seen the sobbing Hinata.

"Ah…ahah." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see…"

"Forget it." Sasuke said coldly. "What did you call me in here for?"

"Ah, oh right. Well I was thinking… you haven't had a break from your missions recently so I…" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke looked at him with his onyx eyes basically screaming "get to the point already!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Ahem..mhm.. Well I took you off from missions for one week."

"A week!" Sasuke raised his voice. "But I'm the leader of…"

Naruto cut sasuke off. "Kakashi sensei will be taking your place. We've already agreed on it."

"Kakashi hasn't been a part of ANBU since he was…" Sasuke retorted.

"What's done is done. Kakashi sensei agreed as it was only for a week. You haven't had a break in over seven months! The shortest amount of time I could give you is a resting period of a week, I know you want to do your job but I don't want to wear you out if something more important comes along! You'll be on paid leave starting today!" Naruto raised his voice at Sasuke.

Naruto hadn't raised his voice at sasuke since the day he retrieved him back to konoha, the day of their battle.

Sasuke scoffed under his breath he said a quick "fine."

He walked out of the office with his hand in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun!" A high pitched voice screeched behind him.

He turned looking over his shoulder as he saw a pink haired woman running towards him with a hand waving in the air. It was sakura in her medical-nin get up her usual pink/red/white outfit underneath with a lab coat. He stopped and turned around. Though sakura voiced her love for him so many times all those times he rejected her as he didn't have the same feelings to return to her. Even so, she was always persistent in her pursuit towards him, she still hadn't given up.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" She said slightly panting.

He looked at her with his usual stone face. "Meeting."

"Oh… Sasuke-kun…"Her voice became soft and more feminine than before. "I was wondering…" she looked at her feet nervously.

Sasuke knew what was coming as her face started to blush just like it used to when they were in the academy.

"Sakura." He said with his monotone voice.

Her head still tilted down she raised her eyes to meet his. "Yes, sasuke-kun?"

He pointed at her lab coat's pocket. "There."

She looked down trying to look as lovely as she could "EH!"

Her pocket was soiled with purple liquid. "Agh! No! the Anti-dote!"

She quickly looked into her pocket where the test tube of antidote was leaking. "AHhHh! This took three days to get ready for use!" Her hand in her pocket she looked up.

"Later." Sasuke had turned his back already leaving her behind to tend to her own mess.

He stepped outside; the cool fall breeze swooshing past him blowing his hair to the side, wind nipping at his skin causing it to dry.

He walked calmly through the village, before making it to the uchiha compound; he passed the hyuuga estate. His mind then flashed to when he saw hinata sobbing and running out of naruto's office. He shook his head wondering why he had even thought of her for a second time.

He had always noticed hinata, since they were in the academy he noticed the shy girl eyeing naruto. He wasn't close enough to call her his friend. They never shared a conversation together outside of a mission, she was more of a comrade. He had no particular interest in her, but he had recently heard a story surrounding her and the hyuuga clan. A certain story that was slurred out of one recently stressed out hokage, naruto.

-flashback-

It was a Saturday night and naruto still hadn't gotten used to all the paper work as the new hokage. When Tsunade suddeny fell ill, she chose him as her successor. Naruto was thrilled that his dream had finally come true but he didn't know quite what he was in for. After a week and a half stuck in his office full of mission reports and other important documents, naruto called sasuke out for a drink to relieve the stress of work. Sasuke was one who could handle his liquor quite well, as for Naruto he was very similar to a drunken Tsunade, Loud and rambunctious. After a few too many drinks, Sasuke guided a very drunk hokage back home.

As they passed the Hyuuga estate Naruto blatantly pointed and said "Him! Them! How could they force such a thing!" Naruto slipped forward almost bashing his face in the ground.

"Oi!" Sasuke went and caught naruto mid fall. "Are you crazy! Keep it down!"

Naruto looked up at sasuke with a very drunk smile, pointed and slurred at sasuke. "You, do you know what they want from her?"

Sasuke looked at naruto with a blank face.

"Neji! They want her to marry NEJI! Her cousin! just for an heir!" Naruto said heartbroken.

Sasuke who knew that in such clans it wasn't very wrong or offensive to marry a cousin as it would produce a so called "pure-bred" heir.

Sasuke looked at naruto and lifted naruto's arm over his shoulder creating leverage. Sasuke started to walk away from the Hyuuga estate.

Naruto continued to ramble but sasuke couldn't make out any words as they were too slurred. Naruto soon blacked out and Sasuke had to reluctantly carry the hokage home.

-end flashback-

Sasuke continued past the Hyuuga estate as he heard a few words exchanging.

"Hinata! You have one more week until the final meeting of your engagement!" a stern voice echoed, it was Hiashi, Hinata's father and the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

Sasuke was not usually keen on eavesdropping but something possessed him to listen in on the conversation. He went behind a tree by the estate and listened in.

"Father!" Hinata's small and feminine voice screamed out. As she matured she became bolder in her speech.

"Until you prove to me there is someone else who is willing and worth marrying you, you will be marrying Neji!" Hiashi took his leave; leaving his eldest daughter crying in the courtyard.

Sasuke smirked and thought to himself. "Hmpf, so this is what Naruto was talking about."

He quickly made his way back to his home. He gave a slight nod to his guards as he always did and entered the compound. His home was very masculine just as he was; Dark wood, and tones of black, blues and greys. He went to his large master suit bedroom and changed his clothes from his typical Jounin outfit to his casual clothes, a long sleeve black v-neck sweater with the trademark uchiha emblem of the bicep of his sleeve, and a pair of dark denim jeans. It was now way past the time for lunch so he headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and realized he told the housekeeper not to come in until late evening as he thought he wasn't coming home today. He sighed to himself and decided to go to ichiraku ramen.

He soon found himself entering the ramen shop.

"Welcome!" a cheerful Ayame greeting sasuke. Sasuke nodded back.

"Would you like your usual today?" Ayame cheerfully said

"Sure" Sasuke said as he took a seat.

Beside him he saw long eggplant purple hair, the hair that could only belong to a certain Hyuuga. Hinata was eating a small bowl of ramen as she felt someone watching her. She shyly turned to her right trying to slyly see who was beside her, her hair slightly blocking her view.

"Here you are!" Ayame placed a bowl of ramen in front of sasuke. "Enjoy your meal!"

Sasuke took a pair of wooden chopsticks and broke them in half. Hinata looked over some more before realizing it was sasuke who was beside her. She had never been so close to him before and the awkward air surrounding her was killing her. She quickly looked back down at her bowl of ramen. Sasuke saw her body jolt from the corner of his eye. His head turned slightly towards her way, he smirked to himself. She felt tense! She sensed he saw her clumsily jolt at the fact that he was beside her. She carefully looked over to him.

"Hello, sasuke-kun" she said with a shy smile lightly blushing.

Sasuke swallowed his ramen and tilted his head towards her just acknowledging her as he usually did with everyone. Feeling awkward with someone of his ranking she felt nervous and began to stutter.

"W-W-would you like s-something to drink?" she shyly asked as she thought treating him to something would lessen the awkwardness.

He looked over at her now fully turning his head and nodded. "I haven't heard you stutter for a long time." He said in monotone.

Hinata ordered some sake and turned to sasuke shyly.

Hinata blushed "Well, I took some speech classes… b-b-but I.."

"Here is your sake!" Ayame happily served the sake to Hinata.

Hinata poured a glass for Sasuke and handed it over to him with both hands shyly looking at her feet. He reached his hand for the glass, took it and drank it deliciously. She then poured herself a glass and took a small sip. She placed the bottle of sake in between them gesturing him to help himself. They continued to eat their ramen as well as finishing the sake.

"cheque" Hinata and Sasuke said at the same time. They both looked over at each other. Hinata's face was flushed with the deepest of red and sasuke knew right then she couldn't handle her alcohol. Ayame presented them both with their cheques; Hinata paying first and Sasuke second. After she payed for her meal and the sake she purchased she stood up and politely bowed trying very hard not to stumble as she was on a very high buzz. Sasuke once again just acknowledged her with his eyes. Hinata left the ramen shop first while sasuke was paying for his meal. He stepped out of the shop and started walking home. He soon realized that he and Hinata were taking the same way home as the get to the uchiha compound you first past the Hyuuga estate. He kept his distance from her as he watched her walk slightly zigzagged, luckily they both took the alley ways to their homes instead of straight through the village; so not many people would be able to see them. Unknown to him his walking speed increased and he soon found himself just a few feet away from her as they were turning a corner. He looked down at his feet and back up again where he saw the falling Hyuuga heiress. With his fast instinctive reflexes he quickly went in and caught her waist. She fell over forwardly after tripping on a rock that protruded from the ground. His hands were tightly wrapped around her waist his chest against her back. He noticed her soft whimpering; she was crying.

"Hinata!" a small female voice startled.

Sasuke looked up at ten ten, his eyes guided down to her right hand which was held by no other than neji hyuuga. Neji looked at sasuke and his cousin suspiciously as sasuke shot him a dirty look. Neji quickly released ten ten's hand.

"Hinata…" Neji said while walking towards her; ten ten following behind.

Sasuke released his arms around her waist giving her leeway to move, yet she fell lifeless onto her knees. Sasuke bent down to help her up once again as did neji. Sasuke however got to her first, his arm wrapped around her arm, she leaned against him.

"Hinata, are you drunk?" Neji raised his voice.

"Hinata are you okay?" Ten ten said softly.

Hinata looked up at both neji and ten ten; she then turned to her right at the person supporting her.

"You can't go back to the estate like this Hinata!" Neji said aloud grabbing Hinata away from sasuke.

Neji took Hinata and started walking away leaving tenten to trail behind.

"Uh.. Thank you sasuke-kun for your help!" tenten yelled back at sasuke as she was trying to catch up to neji and hinata.

Sasuke seemingly not caught off guard at what just happened returned to walking back home.

Neji took a different path and led Hinata to a dead end, he let go of hinata's hand, Ten ten soon joined them.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you like this? How did it go with naruto today?" Neji said impatiently.

Hinata boldly looked up at neji her eyes still hazy, she started to tear up as she told Neji what had happened earlier that day.

-flashback-

[In the hokage's office]

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata shyly said.

"Oh! Yeah hinata, what's up!" naruto said in his usual cheery mood.

"Well, you know …I" Hinata barely looked up at naruto.

"Yeah, I know…" naruto said calmly.

"You do?" she looked up at him sitting at his desk; he stood up.

"I can't hinata, I can't marry you." He said softly.

Hinata surprised stood there in shock. "How did you…"

"Hinata I'm the hokage now, I have to stamp and sign your wedding certificate, your father came and talked to me about it a while back; I know all the details." He said sternly.

"Hinata, I'm so happy you found your courage to come here to explain…but you know I have eyes for someone else, It wouldn't be fair to you Hinata." Naruto said looking out his window.

Hinata's tears started to fall as she exclaimed "..but I love.."

Naruto cut her off. "I'm sorry Hinata; I only want the best for you, I only want you to be happy."

"But I'll be happy with you!" she tearfully said "Even if you don't love me I'll be happy I'll let you go see anyone else I just…" she stood there crying harder, not able to finish her statement.

"I'm sorry…"Naruto said.

She started to make her way to the door when it opened…

-end flashback—

Neji stood in front of his crying cousin. "So, that's how it is…"

"Did you explain this to your father?" Ten ten asked.

Hinata nodded her head. "He said I have one week…"

Neji looked at ten ten then back at hinata with worried eyes. "Are you going home like this?"

"You can stay with me if you want Hinata." Ten ten said kindly.

Hinata sniffed back some of her tears. "No, I'll stay out a bit before going home…"

After reassuring tenten and neji she was going to be fine alone, they soon departed ways.

Sasuke arrived home, he entered his en suite bathroom and took a long needed shower, wondering how he was going to get through the next seven days without going on missions. He made his way out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." sasuke said in his usual mild voice.

"Sasuke-dono…" A maid walked in clearly flustered at the sight of the half naked man. "Someone is here to see you at the gate.."

Sasuke nodded his head and the maid left him to change. He made his way to the front gates of the compound where he met one of his guards.

"Sasuke-dono, there is someone here to see you." The guard guided sasuke to the gate where he saw Hinata.

"Should we let her in sir?" The other guard asked.

Sasuke looked at hinata intensely as if trying to read her mind. He nodded at the guards and they opened the gate gesturing Hinata to enter.

She walked in towards sasuke looking at the ground very shyly.

"Hello, s-sasuke-kun."

"What is it?" he coldly replied.

"I-I was wondering if we could chat for a bit.." she looked up at him with her light lavender eyes.

He hesitated."This way." He kept his words short as he walked away leading her into his home. They sat beside each other on the couch in his formal living area as a maid came in.

"Would you like anything to drink this evening?" She kindly asked.

"TEA." Sasuke looked over at Hinata.

"Tea, would be great." Hinata smile kindly to the maid.

The maid made her way out as Hinata admired Sasuke's home. "Your home is very lovely…"

"What was it you wanted to talk about." Sasuke asked.

"About today… thank you." Hinata looked at sasuke again with her kind eyes. "I'm very sorry for causing any trouble." She looked back down at her hands her vision started to blur and she felt lightheaded. She fell on her side her head landing on sasuke's lap she had fainted. Sasuke felt her head.

"Damn it." He thought to himself; she was burning up he wasn't sure of what to do. Sasuke picked hinata up, her body limp as if exhausted. The maid walked in with the tea on a tray, her eyes lit up as she saw sasuke carrying hinata's body walking towards the guest room.

He laid her body on the guest bed and watched her fidget uncomfortably. He turned on the lamp on the night stand and his eyes gazed over her. She still had on her jounin vest along with her light purple hyuuga clan long sleeve zip up sweater on. Annoyed, he sat on the edge of the bed lifted hinata's upper half up and proceeded to take off her vest and thick sweater revealing her mesh top which hid little from his eyes and her tight shorts just above her knees. He laid her back down and placed her clothing on a desk near the bed. He couldn't help but look at her and her curves. She had certainly grown up into a woman, and a beautiful one at that. Her body wasn't too lean she had the right curves in just the right places. He felt strange, utterly attracted to her. Not once had he felt anything like this before. His heart pounded faster, his breath rapidly increased. Though he had had a few women in the past none of them made him feel anything close to this. He reached for the lamp and turned it off, he looked at her one last time and left the room; Closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath in to calm his breathing but to no effect. He made his way over to the table in the living area and grabbed the cup of tea which had now long cooled down; he drank it in one gulp as if drinking a shot of sake. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and walked towards the bathroom grabbing a small hand towel and filling a small basin with cold water. He walked towards the guest room again turning on the ceiling light. He looked over at her and saw her eyes twitch and clench from the light hitting her eyes. He smirked to himself as he found it charming. He walked over to her bedside placing the filled basin on the nightstand, he felt her head once again, and it had cooled down slightly. He placed the towel in the basin and rung out most of the water leaving the towel just moist and cool enough, he placed it on her forehead hoping it would cool her down and make her more comfortable. The maid soon entered asking if she could be of any assistance.

"Go and call sakura here." He said calmly looking at Hinata. The maid quickly rushed away to do so. She ran out of the compound looking for sakura, as she made her way into the village she passed the ichiraku ramen where she heard sakura and naruto's voices. She entered the ramen shop where both sakura and naruto were enjoying a conversation.

"Sakura-san" the maid said urgently

Sakura and naruto looked over at the disheveled maid. "Oh, you're…"

"Sakura-san Sasuke needs you to attend to him at once."

Sakura hearing that sasuke needed her jumped up at the thought and quickly got ready to leave, naruto also got up thinking sasuke was in danger; naruto quickly paid for the both of them and they all proceeded towards the Uchiha compound as fast as they could.

Back in the guest room Sasuke was nodding off to sleep, he suddenly heard a slight moan. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw hinata who was awake. She was examining the room trying to figure out where she was. She sat up; her back against the head board the damp towel fell on her lap. She turned to sasuke and looked deep into his onyx eyes, she felt something change; she felt warmth exuding from him.

*SSCCCHHEEKK THUD* they heard a screen open through the door. Sasuke and Hinata looked towards the closed door.

"SASUKE!" naruto's voice called out in agony.

The door opened sakura, naruto and the maid in the door way. Sakura and naruto both looked at sasuke, their eyes both averted towards the woman in the bed.

"Hinata!" Naruto shockingly said. Naruto looked over to his right as he felt a sort of fiery rage beside him. Sakura noticeably jealous tried her best to be calm.

"You're here." Sasuke said.

"What happened?" naruto asked worriedly

"Could you check up on her sakura?" sasuke said as he walked toward his two teammates.

"Oh! No no, I'm fine really!" Hinata said aloud.

Sakura nodded at sasuke and proceeded to make her way to Hinata. Sasuke walked out of the room naruto following behind. The maid went to Sakura's side for assistance. Naruto followed Sasuke to the living area they both sat down across from each other.

"Is this because…" Naruto started to hesitate. Sasuke looked up at him with a slight tilt of his head.

"This morning she… and I said.." Naruto again hesitated.

"Chet…" sasuke scoffed, and lightly closed his eyes. "I knew something happened when I saw her this morning." His eyes opened again looking at naruto.

"Heh, I hope this didn't happen because of that…" naruto said sadly while looking at the ground.

Naruto started explaining the story to sasuke.

In the guestroom, sakura finished examining Hinata's symptoms.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. "It seems you only have a mild cold. But you should rest, the more you rest the quicker you'll get better."

Hinata smiled "Thank you, sakura-chan."

"You seem to also have a bit of exhaustion, when was your last mission?" sakura asked.

"Yesterday kiba, shino, and I returned from a one month mission." Hinata quietly stated.

"One month? You'll need to have a reasonable resting period then; I'll talk to naruto." Sakura said concerned.

"No, there's no need for that sakura-chan I can.."Hinata was cut short by sakura

"No, I'll talk to naruto about it you need to rest before you completely are put in bed rest from exhaustion."

Hinata could do nothing but nod her head and agree with sakura.

Sasuke was listening intently as naruto finished his story.

"I told her the truth, I tried to do it so she wouldn't hurt, but it seems it didn't work the way I thought it would." Naruto ended his story.

"Hmph." Was all sasuke replied with and that's all naruto wanted to hear, to hear a full explanation of what he did wrong or right wasn't something he wanted to hear as he already felt bad enough, thinking that he himself was the source of hinata's hurting; which was partially true. As if he didn't marry hinata, she would have to marry neji for sure.

Foots steps came from the guestroom as Hinata, Sakura, and the maid appeared. The maid left to put the basin and towel away, while Hinata trailed behind sakura, now with her zip up sweater and vest back on, they walked towards the men in the living area.

"She's going to need a week of rest." Sakura said to naruto.

"Mmm! of course." Naruto replied with a happy grin.

Hinata couldn't bear to look at naruto straight in the face after what happened this morning; she looked to Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun for your concern and all of your help."

"I'll walk her home." Said sakura

Sasuke nodded his head . The two girls made their way out of the compound.

Naruto still sitting across from sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "So, how did she end up here anyways?"

Sasuke looked up a little confused as to what naruto was trying to get at. "Oh.." for once the always so sly uchiha was at a loss for words. Naruto's eyes looked at him even more suspiciously. "Eh…" Naruto said with a devious smile.

"She fainted and I helped her." Sasuke said very shortly.

Naruto smiled and chuckled it off as he stood up. "Well I should get going! Lots of paper work to do tomorrow." He headed towards the screen door. "It's nice to see you like this sasuke." Naruto said as he made his way out the door.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he got up and left to his room.

"So…" Sakura said curiously.

Hinata looked up shyly at sakura.

"What were you doing at sasuke's?" sakura asked straight as she really wanted to know the reason. Her and hinata were friends but sasuke was _"off limits"._

Hinata blushed "No, it's not what you think. I just went to say thank you and… I don't know what happened, I think I fainted."

Sakura looked at Hinata, there was no way Hinata would be able to tempt sasuke anyways sakura thought herself as she looked at Hinata. "Well, you're lucky he was there to help you." Sakura said a little bitterly.

"Yes, your right" hinata smiled at sakura. They approached the gate of the Hyuuga estate. "Well, be more careful, and don't forget you have a week off okay? I'll see you around Hinata!"Sakura said as she walked away.

Hinata smiled at the thought of her having such good friends and entered the estate.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel the morning sun beating down on her face, the cool air slipping into her room through the slightly opened window. Hinata opened her eyes and rubbed them slightly, she let out a light yawn and she turned her head to look out at the beautiful fall leaves drifting off their branches in the courtyard through her window. She got up and with light steps walked to her en suite bathroom to get ready for the day.

He sat in his bed his back against the headboard he got up and opened his window letting the cool fall breeze into his room. Sasuke felt the cold air sting his warm skin, it made him even more awake and alert. He left to his en suite bathroom to get ready for his seemingly long day as he had no idea or plans of what to do.

After finishing his breakfast Sasuke was at the hokage residence. He walked to naruto's office like any other day and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Naruto's boisterous voice said Sasuke walked in wearing his casual clothes. Naruto looked up from his paper work. "Sasuke I'm glad you're here!" Naruto said with a wide smile Sasuke slightly perked up at the statement thinking maybe he had a mission. "What is it?" sasuke asked "You haven't heard yet? Shikamaru is engaged!" Naruto exclaimed happily Sasuke looked at him blankly. Remembering shikamaru as their rather lazy friend he wondered who he could've been engaged to. "I'm holding a party for him and everyone tonight! Aw man isn't it crazy that he's gonna get married, and to a sand ninja none the less!" Naruto happily said. Sasuke looked at naruto "A sand ninja! Then that means…" "Ahaha that's right Temari!" naruto so excited jumped up from his desk It's been ages since two ninja's from different villages have gotten married; this was going to be the event of the year, and naruto was going to make sure it was for his Jounin commander Nara Shikamaru and the Kazekage's , gaara's , sister.

Hinata was in Ino's flower shop later that morning sipping on a hot cup of tea. "To temari!" Ino said aloud Hinata choked on a bit of her tea. "EH? The sand ninja?" she said amazed "Mhmm! They've been seeing each other secretly for a while now." Ino was doing what she did best she was gossiping ,and to her it was no big deal anyways as naruto was inviting everyone to tonights party anyways. "Amazing." Hinata hummed "So tonight is the party, naruto said we can all bring a friend if we like." Ino's eyes looked suggestively at Hinata "Ah… I don't think I'm going to bring anyone…" Hinata said blowing on her hot tea before taking a small sip. Ino looked a bit disappointed she didn't get any "dirt" on hinata. "Well, w-what about you ino?" Hinata asked. She was very interested as Ino was the one with most experience with men within their group of girlfriends. She took a sip of her tea. "Well I'm in charge of the flowers for the event tonight so I won't have time to invite anyone to go with me." Ino said disappointed. "Ah, I see…" Hinata said looking at the many flower arrangements in the shop. The bells above the door rang and a customer entered, Ino left the table to tend to the customer. Hinata watch Ino in amazement as she was so good with people something Hinata was a bit envious of. Hinata got up and waved a Ino signaling her leave; Ino waved back and Hinata exited the shop.

She walked around the village some more nearing the hokage residence she sat on a bench admiring the trees. She tilt her head back as she looked up at the sky. The clouds were scarce only a few floating in the blue/grey sky she lightly shut her eyes; A gust of strong wind carrying a familiar scent past her along with the sound of footsteps. She looked to her right as a familiar silhouette walked away from her. She smiled to herself. After a day of wandering the village and visiting friends, Hinata returned home in the late evening to get ready for the engagement party that Naruto was holding for Shikamaru and Temari. She went through her closet and found a light purple and cream yukata laced with sheer print of cherry blossoms. Though the weather had gotten colder, Hinata didn't want to wear a full kimono as to not "show up" the soon to be bride.

Sasuke entered the large hall that was based at the lower level of the hokage residence; He was clad in a handsome Yukata dark blue almost black with no pattern but very suiting of the uchiha heir. He was greeted by no other than Naruto wearing his best hokage get up. "Sasuke there you are!" Naruto grabbed sasuke to shikamaru and his future wife Temari. "Congratulations." Sasuke said to temari who looked stunningly beautiful in her full set kimono, and shikamaru who looked very sharp in his outfit as well. "Oi!" a loud bark came from the doorway "Oh Kiba!" Naruto yelled back "Look at you Shikamaru! Congratulations!" Kiba said as he walked up to the happy couple Neji, Ten ten, Lee, Chouji, and Shino soon came and Naruto tended to the guests. Sakura, Ino and Hinata met outside the building by chance and entered into the party together.

Naruto looked at sakura and was basically drooling at the mouth as he saw her in her light pink yukata which was more than inappropriate as it showed a sufficient amount of cleavage as did Ino's Dark purple Yukata. It was clear they were both there for the acknowledgement of one certain uchiha. Hinata entered behind the girls gaining less attention but catching the eye of sasuke who looked beyond Sakura and Ino to get a better look at hinata. Of course Sakura and Hinata Both thought he was looking intensely at one of them. Hinata made her way to Shikamaru and Temari. "You look beautiful temari." Hinata said "Congratulations Shikamaru you are very lucky." She smiled at the couple.

Sasuke walked over to the bar area and couldn't help but notice Naruto only invited his closest friends not even one elder or other important figures including the kazekage himself. "Naruto" Sasuke wave naruto to the bar "Why isn't gaara here?" sasuke asked "Ahh..well you see it's hard to get the kazekage to leave his village so he couldn't come." Naruto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Kankuro came into the building late after he had finished a mission in a nearby village. Naruto played some music and it started to seem like a reunion of friends more than an engagement party. Suddenly a flood of shinobi came into the building livening up the party just as the Future bride and groom left the party early as they still had many preparations for their wedding to accomplish the next day. Drinks and food were flowing in and out of the kitchen and bar. People were dancing like no one was watching and sasuke suddenly felt a small smile rise on his face. He walked away from the bar holding a drink in his hand as two very drunk women came to his side grinding up on him. Sakura was clearly not in her usual state of mind as she leaned in to peck sasuke on the cheek. Ino even more brass than she usually was pushed sakura's face away from sasukes and an argument ensued. "What is your problem? You Pig!" Sakura shouted at Ino "My problem? What is your problem! FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled back Sasuke slid through the two girls and their rage and went to the other side of the room. Kiba and Chouji tore the girls apart after watching the girls have a verbal argument for a good five minutes after sasuke left. Sasuke watched as his friends turned from cool shinobi to crazy party animals.

He noticed a shinobi of the sand who had a little too much to drink start rubbing up on Hinata. Hinata squealed as someone's hand caressed her round bottom. Sasuke grew furious something inside him made him rush to hinata's aid. He put himself in between the sand shinobi and hinata; sasuke gave the sand shinobi a deathly look and the sand shinobi backed away. Hinata watched behind sasuke her breath heavy, for some reason she was highly thrilled at the fact that sasuke "saved" her from a stranger's hand. Naruto caught on quickly when he saw the look on sasuke's face from across the room. he walked towards sasuke. "What happened?" Naruto said to sasuke. "Nothing." Sasuke said his eyes still on the fleeting sand shinobi Hinata's face was flushed a light pink. naruto looked over sasuke's shoulder to hinata. Hinata saw naruto and diverted her eyes, she was still uncomfortable with him; though she told herself not to hate naruto she was still broken inside. Sasuke calmed down a bit. Naruto looked at sasuke knowing fully why he looked so angry; naruto left to find the sand shinobi and got others to keep an eye on him. Sasuke turned to hinata "Are you alright?" Hinata nodded her head yes, she couldn't meet her eyes with his. He walked over to the bar to get another drink; she followed behind. He ordered water this time instead of alcohol. He thought maybe that was why he went to hinata's aid, maybe it was the alcohol. Hinata took a seat beside him at the bar."Thank you Sasuke-kun" Sasuke looked at her "Next time be more careful" he grabbed his water and left the bar. She watched his back walking away and the three women that followed him; surely they were on pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke made his way outside, he sat on a bench near the doorway and opened his water bottle.

He heard footsteps and looked over to his left. There stood three women who he could only assume were kunoichi.

The woman in the middle walked towards sasuke shyly. The other women encouraged her from the back.

She continued walking towards him.

"Sasuke-kun." a small voice called from the building he looked over and there stood Hinata.

Something inside of her guided her feet to where he was when she saw the three women following him outside.

Sasuke smirked, he stood up and walked towards Hinata. Hinata blushed she hadn't thought her plan through.

Sasuke got close to hinata and grabbed her hand from her side. He looked back at the three women; they were distraught and wide eyed.

Sasuke then took Hinata away; but not back to the party. He walked pulling her closer beside him; they walked far, without saying anything she followed.

The music and laughter now in the distance; they stopped in front of the uchiha compound; His guards saw him and he gave them a look, they took leave and went to their resting quarters.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked letting go of hinata.

Hinata gave him a confused look. She didnt know what she was doing but she wanted to ask him the same thing; she looked to the ground. She heard the dropping of the water bottle he had hit the ground.

His one hand gently took hold of her chin tilting her upwards the other hand went behind her waist pulling her in closer to him; her chest against his.

Her instincts made her eyes close. His lips took hers; she took a breath in through her nose. His kiss was much gentler than his looks.

He slightly pulled his face away and she let out a quiet "mhm" of satisfaction. She looked up at him, he had a satisfied smile on his face one she had never seen before. She put her arms up resting them around his neck as she went in for another kiss this one was much deeper and he could tell. It was a kiss they both have been waiting for silently. He couldn't hold it anymore he had to have her. He took her hand and guided her to his bedroom. They stood in his room just staring at each other intensely, she began loosening the binding of her yukata; he complied and did the same. Slowly pieces of their yukata ended up on the floor until they were both in nothing but their under clothes. Her in her white lace bra and panties and him in his black boxer briefs. She slowly backed up until the back of her knees touched the end of his bed. The moonlight peered into his room through the window framing her body just right teasing him. Her curves that he once saw the night she fainted were now all bare for him to see. She looked nervous as she reached for the clasp of her bra behind her back. He walked slowly towards her; he ran his hand ran through her hair and cupped the back of her neck. Her bra was finally set free; she relaxed her arms letting the bra fall between their heated bodies falling at their feet. He kissed her deeply, her arms ran up his back she could feel him tingle at her touch; it only made her want him more. He placed his right knee at her side onto the bed while pushing her gently down trying his best not to crush her with his weight. There she lay on her back for him to touch and love; his kisses went down, he suckled the side of her neck as his one hand supported him over her the other stroked her curvaceous side. She let loose a light breath "ah" as he stroked her side and his bulging member stroked her thigh. Her hands impatiently went flat on his chest down to the elastic of his boxer briefs. He stopped for a breath while kissing and let out a deep moan from her light touch on his skin.

When with a woman he usually takes charge and wants nothing more than to fufill his sexual satisfaction. But with her he wanted to savor every part of her. He wanted to satisfy the long hidden touch both she and he have been craving.

Before her hands could slip into his boxer briefs he slid down her. Her legs opened up just enough to let him kneel in between. He started kissing her left breast. She felt his warm tongue on her rather chilled skin, her nipples were already stiff from the chill in the air and all the waiting around. He suckled her gently while his other cupped and rotated her right breast. He switched positions and kissed her right breast and flicking his tongue on her right nipple before proceeding further down her abdomen. She shuddered when he kissed the area around her belly button his hands stroked up and down her sides. His hands reached the top of her panties. He got up to get a good look at her; him still on his knees, he slid her panties down revealing an already wet womanhood ready for the taking. He took her right leg by the ankle and bent her leg so he could slip the panties off her leg he repeated the same with her left leg while gently kissing her calve. He put her legs back down her feet now flat on the bed her knees pointing towards the ceiling. He could tell she was scared, he could tell she hadn't been as sexually involved as him. But that didn't matter to him, he was going to be gentle with her either way because he knew that with her it was different. He gently parted her legs further apart he looked at her lovingly one last time until "Ah" a breathy wail came out of her; he licked her slit just with the tip of his tongue teasing her and getting her used to the feeling. He looked back up at her; her eyes closed he saw her breast moving quick in tune with her rapid breathing her hands at her side clenching the covers of his bed. He licked her once more with the flat of his tongue, she shuddered he held her legs still as he kissed her clit. She was sensitive he barely touched her clit and she breathed deep not able to make a sound her mouth wide open. He spread her nether lips apart revealing her barely touched opening, she had already come more than he suspected, yet he could make her come more. He inserted his tongue into her she tightened around him as she clenched. She let out short breaths and another "ah". He looked up once again her mouth still open he goes up to kiss her and give her dry mouth a touch of wetness that was hers. For the first time she tastes herself, her hand lets go of the bed sheet and goes to the back of his head forcing a deeper kiss, her tongue makes its way into his deeper he's taken by surprise and falls into her kiss more.


	4. Chapter 4

-sorry short chapter but its the last bit of lemon from the other chapter ^^-

Unable to resist anymore Hinata bent her right leg raising her foot and uses her toes to tug down the elastic of sasuke's boxer briefs. Sasuke gets slightly dominated as she makes her move and gets him on his back. He pants; he wasn't expecting her to be so driven especially because he always knew her as the shy girl. Her bare chest against his he tilts his chin up at the feeling, breathing in heavily. She slides down him; his legs naturally open up for her to place herself between his legs. He feels her nails dig into his skin above the elastic of his briefs; she pulls down his briefs as his enlarged and ready member pops out in front of her. She starts to drool at the sight of it, she swallows a wad of saliva that built up in her mouth and licked her lips. With no sign of pre-cum at all she could tell he was experienced and could control himself well. He raises his head from his pillow and looks down his body at her, her hand took grab of his shaft, at the feel of her touch he arches letting a deep sigh come out of him. She strokes him slowly up and down wanting to feel every inch of him in her hand. She sticks out the tip of her tongue and licks his sensitive head. She kisses the top of it and then engulfs the tip of his dick into her mouth. Sasuke's legs tense and his knees point up to the ceiling, Hinata holds them down just as he did to her earlier. She begins bobbing up and down him increasing her speed and getting a good rhythm going. He slightly thrusts into her mouth. She bobs up releasing a pop at the head. Sasuke then wonders if she has done this before as she was so truly good at it. She begins to stroke him again her other hand massaging his globes round and round. Sasuke at his peak needs her more than ever now. He quickly raises his upper half body and pulls her in for a kiss, she slides forward and places her legs comfortably on the outside of his. Now straddling his pelvis with her wetness, sasuke releases their lips. He slightly gets up her legs still on the outside of his he gets her on her back. He grabs his own shaft and teases her opening rubbing her, getting him as slick as possible. She cries out "Ahhh ahhhh aah ah" surely someone outside of the compound could easily hear her; it was the loudest sasuke ever heard the quiet girl; which fed his hunger even more. As his tip pushed against her tight opening he looked at her, she bit her lip and took a breath in. That was his cue he slowly thrust into her as to not cause pain before the real thrusting began. Again her mouth wide open and no noise but a very pleased expression on her face. He stayed in her so she could get used to his size. He slid out and back in again which caused her to tense up; his dick deep inside her getting the perfect tight squeeze from her surrounding walls. He breathed heavier and louder now as he continued to move in and out, she was tight so tight he almost couldn't handle. She let out a high pitched "euunggh!" her nails clawed into his forearms that supported him at her sides. He felt her come flowing onto his member; he took his thumb and stroked her swollen bud causing more "euunnghh ahhhh" noises from her. She arched her back he lifted her right leg resting it over his shoulder; he held it up letting himself even deeper into her. She never felt this sensation before, he was so deep in her she couldn't say anything but cry out her happiness through grunts and moans. She got tight believe it or not, even more than he had felt before, he was about to come; he gave two more powerful thrust and he spilled into her. "Ah.. Hinata…" He said breathlessly "Ah…ah" She said while taking in deep breaths. He stayed in her for a moment letting himself deflate in her. He fell on top of her supporting most of his weight with his forearms at her sides. She felt the sweat drop from his chest to hers and felt aroused once more she put her hand of the back of his head and forced him into a kiss she then licked his lips, he let her tongue into his mouth, but only for a split second as he got up to pull out of her. He got up and held the base of his member, he slid himself out of her, causing both of them to let out one last moan.

More to come after this, this fan fiction is a work in progress.


	5. Chapter 5

- UPDATED. thanks for telling me about the double chapters :P still getting used to . And yes thanks again diablocafe for stopping, a friend of mine told me about this place so decided to also post here. :) thanks to those who are reading! friendly reviews are greatly appreciated.-

It was the third day of Sasuke's week he had off. Again he woke up from his slumber and sat up. His back against his headboard; but this morning was different from the others.

It was the third day of Hinata's week off from missions. Again she felt the morning rays beating down on her face, but unlike the other mornings she had had; this morning was different. She didn't feel the cold air nipping at her exposed feet; she didn't feel a cool breeze at all. But she felt something, or rather someone warm beside her.

Hinata opened her eyes, the light from outside was brighter than most fall mornings. She used her hand to shield her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Her exposed arm over the blanket stretched and she let out a small yawn. Flashes of what happened the night before ran through her mind. And she smiled and giggled to herself.

"Awake?" It was the voice she secretly loved hearing these past few days. The ever so cold voice others thought was threatening. But to her this was the voice that made her feel the most warm.

Hinata sat up in the bed and looked at her hands that were placed in her lap. She shyly nodded her head. Even though they shared a closeness she's never shared with anyone else, the thought of him made her even shyer.

"Hmpn" Sasuke got out of bed and walked towards his en suite, Hinata couldn't help but look over. She was surprised, he was still naked from the night before. Her face turned red at the sight of his lean and toned backside. Her eyes widen as she looked under the blanket that covered her. She was still naked as well; she crawled to the end of the bed, trying to cover herself with the blanket as much as she could. She saw their clothes from the night before sprawled on the floor.

Water started running from the en suite bathroom. "Hinata" again there was that voice.

"Y-yes?" Hinata sat back down on the bed and looked at the bathroom doorway. Sasuke came into view; he had a thin yukata bath robe on; his hard chest peeking through the smiled innocently.

"You can come clean up if you wish." Sasuke said as he went back into the bathroom.

"Oh… yes." Hinata got up but soon realized she was still naked. She was blushing, he had seen her at night but…it was early morning.

Would he be disappointed if she looked different in the morning light? She hesitated. "Are you coming?" Sasuke said.

_Is he waiting for me?_ Hinata thought to herself. She quickly got up and went to the end of the bed. She quickly put on the yukata she wore the night before. It wasn't as fitting though, as she left the waist piece on the ground but it covered most of her breasts and nether region. She entered the en suite surprised at the size of the room. It was almost like a house on its own. She walked in to see sasuke brushing his teeth. There was a second sink beside the one he was using; he looked over at her and gestured her to feel free to use it. She walked to the sink and looked at him through the large mirror on the wall while he gargled and rinsed. She never seen him so _"normal";_he raised his head after spitting out mouthwash and she diverted her eyes to the sink. He looked over at her and opened a drawer that was between them. He reached his hand in and took out an extra toothbrush. She took the toothbrush, happy that he thought of such a thing. But she was slightly disappointed as she felt like any of his other one night stands.

_"why else would he keep extra toothbrushes for?"_ She thought as she brushed her teeth. She turned on the tap to rinse. She heard the shower turn on. She looked using the mirror to look behind her; again he was naked! her eyes snapped back to her own reflection in the mirror. She finished brushing her teeth and began to rinse her face with warm water.

"Hinata"

_"why does he say my name like that!"_she thought to herself. It made her feel so good inside but she tried not to show it. Because she had so many questions. Why? Why was he so complacent with her…after one night…

"Yes" she turned towards him but looked to the ground.

He opened the glass door to the shower and simply said "Soap, in the left drawer." putting his hand out.

"Oh..okay." Hinata opened the drawer and grabbed a bar of soap. She walked over to the shower. Steam had now covered more of sasuke's exposed parts on the glass. She tapped the glass and he opened it wide exposing him fully. Her eyes darted away again this time to a corner of the ceiling. Her arm extended in his direction.

"Here..yo.." she felt a tug on her wrist. He pulled her in part way into the shower. "W-w-what…" she tried her best to not look at him.

"What?" he said as he used his other hand to slip her yukata off her shoulder. "What are you…"She tried her best to distance herself.

"I want to see you." He said with a sense of longing in his voice.

Her eyes looked into his, he let go of her wrist. She slipped her arms out of her yukata and it glided down to the floor at her feet. He pulled her into the warm steam filled shower; It was wide and could easily fit four people. She walked herself over to the far side of the shower. She looked up at him his hair wet and stuck to his skin, his eyes stuck on her. She felt somewhat violated no one ever looked at her that long before.

He walked over and kissed her passionately, her back fell against the tile wall, and it made her shiver. His hands went flat against the wall by her face, he stepped back and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Hinata" he said it with so much of his breath it sounded so soft. Hinata looked at him with her big eyes.

He leaned in a bit closer to her face "You're going to marry me."


	6. Chapter 6

She looked at him and felt the sincerity. Her hand ran through his hair and she kissed him lovingly. She didn't say yes,she didn't need to; her body did that for her.

Her hands ran down his back, and onto his glutes. He shivered in excitement as he didn't expect this from her, once again she surprised him. Their kiss intensified. His hands went to each breast rubbing them uncontrollably his thumbs rubbing each nipple up and down. She let out a moan as her face fell into his chest; she placed her hands flat on his broad chest as she let him have her to his liking. He went down and placed a breast into his mouth sucking and nibbling at her nipple. She found her leg wrap around his waist in no time. He held her up, her other leg wrapping around his other side as well. He raised her up against the opposite wall. Her legs relaxed she was back on her feet, they shared a deep kiss, and their foreheads touched allowing them a space to breathe. She took him to the side where no water was falling she laid him down on his back she went to his side and on her knees and gave him a kiss on the lips before She made her way to his hip where he was already waiting for her.

Suddenly "Byakugan" Sasuke again caught by surprise; he raised his head to see hinata activate her blood-line limit. She looked at his member closely then began to suck; it felt much more different than the night before. This time it was definitely spot on, her tongue worked everywhere it should have. "Aah" a deep moan came from sasuke. She lifted her head as to give his chakra points a rest, but not a very long rest as she was back at it bobbing back up and down this time she used a combination of her hands and mouth, giving even more pleasure to sasuke.

He was about to blow. "Ah Hinata…It's.."

Hinata lifted up her head and looked at him "Go ahead" and proceeded to rub and suck him. Hinata's mouth overflowed with sasuke's release, she took as much as she could but it was too much for her to handle, she took several slurps afterwards to try to make up for what she lost. He was salty she didn't like it, but she didn't want to waste his uchiha men.

"Agh…euumm" Hinata exclaimed raising her head after cleaning sasuke up. She deactivated her byakugan, then leaned over to sasuke to give him a taste of himself. They kissedsasuke was still jolting from what he had just experienced. Hinata happily looked at him as he sat up; he put his arm across her chest his hand hit the ground and she laid flat on the tile floor.

Sasuke hovered over her, he leaned in to kiss her deeply. As they were kissing, his hand slipped down to her womanhood he stroked her wetness with his two fingers. She arched her back and let out a moan "ah.." he smiled during their kiss he went on his knees and stroked her wetness again; she watched him as he took the two fingers into his mouth tasting her. He lowered his head a licked her clit, with one hand he parted away her nether lips revealing her opening, it had gotten much bigger since he last saw it; she was starting to gape. He licked his two fingers again and inserted them into her.

"Agh..!" She took deep breaths in voicing her pleasure. He pushed his fingers in and out of her all the while licking her clit. He curled his fingers inside her hitting a sensitive spot she came unexpectedly and squirted. He licked her as clean as he could, he continued to kiss her clit and nibble it.

"Oh…agh…right ….iyaa..there…" she squealed her legs tensed up her toes curled upwards; he was overjoyed she voiced what she liked and wanted. He continued kissing, nibbling and curling his fingers in her. She came again stickier than the last. Her legs gave way, almost lifeless; she was relaxed and beyond satisfied.

They both sat up and kissed a bit until he said."stand up." Hinata saw that he was hard and ready, they both stood up he kissed her one more time until his spun her, her face against the wall. He held her waist urging her to lean forward her hands fell flat against the slippery wall and her ass protruded towards him.

"Agh!" a sharp pain went through her. Sasuke started thrusting into her anally. He slowed down so she could get used to it. His thrusts were smooth and timed well. It felt strange at first but she soon pushed back onto him in tune with his thrusts. "oh…oh…ah…" hinata's moans were now coming more from her throat, sasuke started going faster breaking the rhythm. "Ah…sasu…ke…i…ah…euuummmmm" Hinata came, a flush of her fluids went down sasuke's leg, he went deep and hard into her one last time."Ughh…agh..ah" he pinned himself against her back releasing into her; again he overflowed out of her. He pulled out and she moaned. He was deflated but something in her still wanted him. She took her hand and rubbed his member again. Sasuke leaned against the wall as he was losing his stamina. Hinata went on her knees and placed his dick on her chest, she pushed her breasts together ejaculating his penis; it soon got hard again. She stuck out her tongue and tasted the tip as it neared her mouth. "Ah...aH..ah.." sasuke exclaimed out of breath. Sasuke once again released this time on hinata's lower face and chest. Both out of steam they slowly wash themselves off.

With towels across the room, they exit the shower naked; Hinata leads the way and Sasuke can't help but admire her backside.

Hinata looks over her shoulder to sasuke "What?...is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He rubbed her behind.

"Oh…"she surprisingly looks at him

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her

"No, I-i-it felt…good."She said innocently

She hands him a towel and they dry themselves off.

"What am I going to wear? All my clothes are soiled.." she looked into the bedroom where their clothes lay on the floor.

Sasuke went to his drawer and picked out one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He handed them to her and she changed into them. The clothes seemed to hug her perfectly her large breasts were tightly surrounded by the cotton and her waist cinched the fabric. The shorts however were charmingly loose on her petite frame.

After sasuke changed into his casual uchiha attire; they both went to the kitchen where the smell of a hot breakfast was being prepared. They both entered the kitchen and surprised the maid who was preparing the meal.

"Oh, sasuke-dono…I didn't know you had a guest." The maid shyly said

"Hello" Hinata's kind smile settled the maid's heart as she remembered hinata had been there before.

"Hello, I'll fix you up something to eat. "The maid smiled wide and hurried back to work

Sasuke sat down at the table and watched Hinata join him. He couldn't help but feel like she was his family. Something about her kind eyes and beautiful heart made him feel more at ease. He felt like he could trust her. Sasuke leaned into the table and Hinata flirtaciously did the same.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke asked quietly as to not let the maid hear

"What?" Hinata innocently replied

"The...Byakugan..."Sasuke for once was the one who blushed

"oh..." Hinata smiled..."It's a Hyuuga technique..." she hesitated further explanation. Sasuke looked at her like a child, she could tell he was really intrigued. "Well, it was created to give the utmost sensual satisfaction... d-d-did it work?" she asked shyly looking at the table.

sasuke leaned back in his chair "If i say it did would you do it again?"

Hinata blushed. was he just starting to dirty talk to her?

the maid came over with the hot morning tea, and hinata straightened her back into her chair. "The food is almost ready! just a few more minutes." the maid said kindly

*knock* knock* the maid looked at the large screen door, she opened it and their stood one of sasuke's guards.

"Sasuke-dono..." the maid gave sasuke a nod implying him to come over. Sasuke got up from his seat and went to the maid and guard. Hinata watched as the guard handed Sasuke a scroll.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke-dono..." the maid gave sasuke a nod implying him to come over. Sasuke got up from his seat and went to the maid and guard. Hinata watched as the guard handed Sasuke a scroll.

Hinata looked elsewhere in the room; she didn't want any of them to think she was nosey.

*SHEEAAKKKKKK THUD* Hinata looked at the other end of the table where she saw sasuke take a seat. She smiled at him at him to rid of any awkwardness. He looked at her and rolled the small scroll across the table heartlessly. Her eyes opened a bit wider as she thought it was an important document meant for his eyes only. The scroll rolled nearer; she looked at him once more to make sure he would allow her to look. Her hands grabbed the scroll and she slowly opened it. There it read:

You,UchihaSasuke, are cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of

HyuugaHinata

And

HyuugaNeji

On Sunday the twentieth of November

At theHyuugaestate

The scroll dropped from hinata's hand, hitting the table. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She looked up at sasuke; his face was looking off to the side in anger. Though to anyone else he had his usual "cold" face, she could feel his frustration radiating off him.

"Sasu…ke" again in front of him she cried. This time silently, she looked dumbfounded, only streams of tears coming down her face. Without a word sasuke got up from the table. He walked towards Hinata; he picked up the scroll and walked over to the crackling fireplace in the living room. The maid set up the fire every morning as to warm up the home in the fall and winter. Scroll in his hand he stood in front of the raging fire and tossed it in. Watching the name of his lover and her arranged fiancé's name burn.

He turned around when he heard Hinata sniff. He walked back to her.

"I-I-I thought I had…"Hinata took a deep shaky breath "time…"

Standing behind her Sasukes arms wrapped around hinata and rested on her shoulders. She felt his heartbeat pounding through his chest and into her back. She started to cry harder.

The maid walked partially into the room, tray full of food, and slowly backed away as she saw the situation at hand.

Hinata's hands curled into fists on the table, she sniffed once more and held Sasuke's hands, draping at her neck, and removed them. She stood up and began to walk away. *shheeaaakk thud* she left sasuke. He didn't chase her.

She was walking back to the hyuuga estate through the village, still in his t-shirt and shorts. Most of the villagers that afternoon, watched as the heiress took her walk of shame back home. For once she didn't care about what the villagers thought about her. She walked passed Ino's flowershop.

"Hinata?" Ino's voice was softer than usual as she saw the miserable hinata pass her store.

Hinata looked back, her eyes bloodshot. Ino came out of her store and hugged Hinata. Ino took her back to the shop for tea. They sat at the usual small table in the corner ino made her friends sit at. Ino showed Hinata a small scroll. It's was a request for flowers for the wedding, from Hinata's father. Hinata looked to the corner of the ceiling and took a deep breath hiding her anger and frustration.

"Is it true?" Ino asked in a very gentle way

Hinata looked at Ino, she took a shaky breathe in and closed her eyes gently.

Ino reached out her hand to cover Hinata's hands on the table, trying to console her friend.

"Ten ten came this morning…"Ino said hesitantly. Hinata looked at Ino; she hadn't even thought of how Ten ten would be feeling.

"She's banned from seeing him."Ino said under her breath.

Hinata felt horrible. She couldn't handle it anymore. The bells above the door rang. Hinata wiped away her tears as Ino got up to tend to the customer.

"Oh…" Ino let out surprised.

Hinata looked over at the doorway, there her father stood.

"Hinata." Hiashi said in his usual stern voice

Hinata sniffed "Father."

He turned to her "Where were you last night? You didn't come home."

"She was here." Ino said aloud, covering for her friend.

Hiashi looked at hinata's clothes, and looked at Ino. Ino was much leaner and taller than Hinata; the clothes could've been hers, though the clothes were very masculine.

Hiashi turned to Ino "How are the arrangements coming along?"

'"Yes, everything is going smoothly…"Ino said diverting her eyes from the tall intimidating man.

"Hinata…"Hiashi turned around facing the door. "Let's go."

Hinata lifelessly followed her father out the store and home.

The gate of the Hyuuga estate closed behind them.

"Father…"Hinata spoke firmly. Hiashi turned to his daughter in the courtyard. "You said a week…"Hinata looked at the ground.

"I received notice of your leave from missions."Hinata looked up at her father as he said this.

"There's no point in waiting any longer…"Hiashi turned back around to leave.

"But… why! I'm not going to be the next clan leader! Why do I have to get married?" Hinata yelled at her father's back.

He stood still, his back facing her. He didn't answer back. He walked away until he reached the screen door of the home. "You will be marrying Neji." He entered the home. "You will not be allowed to leave this place until then." He coughed and then shut the screen behind him.

She fell on her knees, and wept.

Sasuke stood there as he watched his lover leave him without words. The one person he felt himself to love for the first time in a long time left him. He knew she had a reason for doing so, but he was still frustrated. Why hadn't she waited for him? Why didn't they go together so he could tell her father? He walked back into his room their clothes still on the floor; he retraced their steps of lovemaking in his mind. He hated the fact that earlier this morning could be the last time he got to touch her. He put on a heavy coat and left his compound. The leaves spun in small cyclones around him on the street as the wind picked up. He pulled the collar of his jacket forward covering the lower half of his face. He neared the Hyuuga estate; Neji stepped out of the gates. Sasuke was faced with his comrade and his lover's fiancé. Neji gave a nod, and went on his way to the village. Sasuke walked until he was met with the two guards at the gate. Sasuke looked beyond the two guards focusing on the home of Hinata. Sasuke gave the two men a cold glare; something inside of him stopped him from proceeding any further. He turned and walked away, disappointed with himself.

Hinata, opened her window as she saw a familiar shadow leave outside the gates. She couldn't go to him, she felt helpless.

*Knock**Knock* Hinata looked over at her door, a house maid and another woman walked into her room.

"Hinata-sama, you should close the window, you'll get sick."The maid told her

Hinata stepped away from the window as the maid went and closed it. "Hinata-sama" This is your dressmaker. She'll be taking your measurements today."

Reality sunk into Hinata's mind even more. She took her place on a pedestal spreading her arms at her side as the dressmaker took her measurements.

Sasuke made his way to the village.

"Oi! Sasuke!" A roaring voice called out to him from behind. Sasuke turned around and saw kiba with Lee and Chouji.

"You coming to BBQ tonight?" Chouji asked sasuke as they approached him.

"Yes! Are you coming we're all going to go bond over some grilled meat!" Lee said as usual, enthusiastically.

Sasuke nodded his head no. "You guys go ahead." Sasuke turned and began to walk away.

"Can you believe Neji and Hinata are getting married!" Chouji's voice echoed

"Everyone is! First shikamaru now neji!" Kiba said boisterously

"Ah! Just wait one day sakura and I will too!" Lee said raising his fist in the air

Sasuke listened as their voices went into the distance. His frustration grew more within him; yet he helplessly did nothing.

_'even if I did tell hiashi, would he agree? A hyuuga and uchiha? A blending of clans. What if the result is a dud; she'd only get punished more.'_Sasuke thought to himself as he wandered around the village.

In a million years he never thought that he'd get to know someone like her, it was such little time but she made him feel something he hadn't felt in a woman in years, trust. With so many women pursuing him, he knew it was only for his name and his estate.

_'Why, why do I care so much about her? Why do I get mad when I see her with someone other than me, why do I…'_

And just like that; while roaming the village, like a child who just found out snow melts into water, surprisingly he found his answer.

He loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

His body grew hot as the cold wind hit his face. His breathing controlled he ran as fast as he could. He neared the one of the surrounding walls to the hyuuga estate. He needed to see her, he needed to tell her. He made his way over to the gate; the two guards who saw him earlier were defensive.

"I'm here…"sasuke was stopped by the sound of the screen door opening.

*sheeakkk thud* "Let him in." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata-sama…"One of the guards looked at Hinata as the other kept his eyes on Sasuke.

"Let him in." Hinata walked down into the courtyard.

The guards opened the gate. Sasuke rushed in and Held Hinata in his arms. He kissed her so hard their teeth slightly knocked each other. The guards were surprised; they were left frozen as they watched the heiress kiss back ferociously. Sasuke pulled himself away to look at her.

"Father's not home." Hinata looked at sasuke, obviously longing for him."Hanabi is out on a mission until tomorrow evening." She kissed him again she couldn't take her hands off of him.

The two guards closed the gate; trying not to look over at the couple lusting over each other. Hinata grabbed sasukes hand and took him into the home and into her room. Hinata didn't care about the guards, she needed sasuke's touch one last time.

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, it fell to the hard ground. Hinata slipped out of her night yukata; and revealed a very sheer night gown that was cut just to the middle of her thighs. He ran his hands up her thigh lifting the night gown upwards. She shivered as his cold fingertips from outside touched her. Her skin raised sensitive from his touch. His hands ran up her thigh more, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She was fully naked under her gown; Hinata slipped her fingers into the top of his pants tugging him closer to her as he kissed her neck. She felt out his belt and undid the buckle; she took one end of his belt and whipped it out of the loops. She unbuttoned his pants and they slipped to his feet. Sasuke stepped out of his jeans and gave hinata one last kiss on the neck before stepping back to take of his t-shirt. She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head; she slipped her gown off. As sasuke slipped his arms out of his sleeves hinata already had her breasts against him. His arms still in his sleeves; he put his arms forward; she slipped her body in between them. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed his chest. His arms now free from his sleeves, he slightly bent; his hands grab the back of her thighs and he lifts her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He turns and pins her against the wall.

"Ahh…" A breathy sigh comes out of Hinatas mouth; Sasuke's tongue goes into her mouth fondling her tongue. Hinata Impatiently again uses her feet to slip his Boxer briefs off of him. His manhood pops out of it cage; he presses hinata up against the wall harder and frees one of his hands, using it to grab himself and enter her. His tip touched her wet self.

"Ughh…"Sasuke let out a moan as he slipped into her easily; she was already used to his size, it was a perfect fit. His hand again went into supporting her on him. He began to thrust, strong and hard.

"eun..eun…eun..euummm.."Hinata let out noises coming deep within her throat taking a short breath in between each sound. She began to move up wards she hunched herself over and spoke into sasuke's ear. "eumm..bed.." She said breathing into his ear.

He took her over to the bed ready to lay her down "mhm mm.." She said as if saying no. Sasuke looked at her. "What are you thinking?" He asked breathing in heavily as he tried not to disconnect from her. She looked at him and he lay down as if she telepathically told him. She straddles him while his hands hold the outside of her thighs. She moves back and forth slowly getting used to being in charge. Her clit rubbing against him she lets out an "oh~" along with a breathy exhale; her hips rolling back and forth, her breasts teasing him, coming close and going far.

"Ughh…eumm…"Sasuke let out a groan; she smiled at her successful riding, she upped her pace now making small circles with her hips, her hands on his chest.

"Agh… Hin…a..ta…" Sasuke enjoyed her rotating hips; his breath became louder. He couldn't help but thrust into her.

"Ah" Hinata let out a sharp and high tone.

She grabbed his hands on her thighs and placed them on her breasts as she slowed down her rotating. He squeezed her causing her to arch. He felt cum on his dick as she had come silently. He was beyond satisfied knowing she came; it turned him on even more that she came without any noise; as her facial expression was more pleased than he had ever seen. Her mouth was open with no noise; just short and fast breaths. She slipped out of him ready to clean up the mess she had made.

"Hinata..."Sasuke said with delayed breaths. She looked up at him and went in for a kiss; he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on her back. His chest against hers, his hand went down to his shaft, he opened her lower lips exposing her clit; he rubbed himself over the wet bud. Her whole body vibrated, she could easily come again.

"y-ye—yes…" She cried out loud in a high pitched tone. She came flushing out onto her bed sheets. He quickly inserted himself into her gliding in like before. He thrust fast and deep; she was still shuddering from her last orgasm. He thrust in and out, his hands holding her hips, beads of sweat fell of his chin and onto her delicate skin.

He watched as her top teeth bit her bottom lip. "eun..!"

she released her top teeth from her bottom lip."FUCK!" she exclaimed.

Her eyes that were tightly squeezed shut were now opening. Sasuke never heard her curse before, totally turned on; he gave one last push into her and released his juices.

"Ughh ah…!" Sasuke's voice became deep and it echoed it her room. His eyes shut for a moment before pulling out of her completely.

He lay beside her on her soiled bed. Both catching their breath; they look at each other.

"Hinata...I love you." Sasuke said softly.

Hinata gave him a soft smile while he gave his usual smirk of a smile back.

"I love you too sasuke-kun." They rested for a while before they both got up from the bed.

After getting cleaned up, Hinata urged Sasuke to leave as her father was going to be back soon.

"I'm not going to leave you Hinata." Sasuke said raising his voice. She'd never heard his voice so loud before.

"HINATA!" a guards voice echoed outside her door, her door flung open."Your father is back!" The guard said breathlessly. Hinata looked at Sasuke, He made his way through her door to go and greet her father.

Hiashi entered his home to find Sasuke standing in his living area. "I'd like to talk to you." Sasuke said sternly. Hiashi nodded his head. Hinata stayed in her room, she couldn't bare to see her father and sasuke argue. But all was quiet.

"Hinata." Her father called for her. She made her way into the living area, looking at her feet.

"Sit down." He said coldly. Hinata looked up at her father; his face with no expression.

"You have found a formidable husband." Hinata was confused.

"You are to marry Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata's eyes lit up. She looked at a solemn Sasuke.

"There will be a small gathering. There will be no ceremony. You two are to bear a new clan; from this day forward you are no longer a Hyuuga, but an Uchiha."

Something In her father's voice made her feel as if he was trying to get rid of her, but it didn't matter she was no longer a Hyuuga she no longer had to listen to him, she was reborn a new woman, an Uchiha.

"You will begin living with Sasuke immediately; pack your things lightly for tonight. The rest of your things will be sent to the uchiha compound tomorrow."Hiashi stood up and took his leave.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, what did he say to her father that made him change his mind so easily? Her father wasn't one to usually let things get out of his control.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "I promised him, I'd bring forth a new generation of dojustu kekkei genkai."

"But, what if…" Hinata asked. She was scared of the answer. Sasuke looked at her and took her hand."Let's go home."

They both stood up and went back to her room where she packed her necessities. In the back of her mind she still wondered what the consequence was if they're child didn't have any new dojustu kekkei genkai.

She put on a heavy coat as the night air was brisk. She turned back to look at her home; sasuke grabbed her hand and they walked off into the night towards the Uchiha compound.


	9. Chapter 9

info on the word engawa: refers to the typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and doors in traditional japanese homes.

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the Uchiha compound. The two guards opened the gates allowing both of them to go into the property.

The gates closed behind them, sasuke looked over to the guards. "This, is my wife." The guards were surprised at the sudden statement. "You will serve to protect her like you are to protect me; with your life." Sasuke said this coldly while holding tightly onto Hinata's hand. Hinata looked at the guards with her kind eyes, making them feel more at ease. Sasuke andHinata then left to enter their home.

"Hungry?" Sasuke looked at Hinata. She nodded her head yes. It was late in the night and the maid had long gone home. Sasuke let go of hinata's hand; and went into the kitchen. Hinata stayed behind and took in her surroundings, as this was going to be her new home. Her small bag of clothes in her one hand, she let her other hand run down the perfectly sewn edges of his leather furniture. She walked through his living area, the dark hard wood floor under her feet; she followed the path that sasuke took to the kitchen. A large and rather modern kitchen for such a traditional home; she saw sasuke looking through the fridge. She smiled and walked to him; she hugged his back and leaned into him as his body was hunched over looking into the fridge. Her hands went tightly around his waist.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"MmM mm…I just wanted to thank you."Hinata said softly.

Sasuke wasn't used to sudden skin ship, that didn't involve any sexual activities afterwards. The corner of his mouth perked upwards, he smirked happily. He straightened his back, removed her hands from his waist and turn around to her.

"Omusubi." Sasuke said to hinata.

"eh?" Hinata didn't understand.

"I have some omusubi, you're hungry right?" Sasuke said as he grabbed a rice ball from the fridge.

"Oh, yes. That would be nice." Hinata grabbed the rice ball and munched away at it. Sasuke watched lovingly as his wife ate. He grabbed one for himself and they both stayed in the kitchen eating, leaning against the counter.

"Do you like Omusubi?" Hinata asked sasuke, as she watched him deliciously eat.

"mhmm." Sasuke nodded his head yes.

"Maybe, I could make you some one day." Hinata looked at her rice ball.

"You know how?"Sasuke said, as he thought the heiress would've been more catered to.

"Mhmm, I always liked helping our cook." Hinata smiled and took another bite.

Sasuke smiled at his oh so capable wife. _"There's still so much I don't know about you…"_ he thought.

Hinata, coughed a bit while chewing. Sasuke opened the fridge, opened up a bottle of water and handed it to her. She nodded her head in thanks and took a sip, she gave it back to him as his hand reached out to it, and he took a good two gulps. She blushed at the fact that they had just shared a drink. Though they swapped spit before, in bed, this was different. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and ate the last bit of her rice ball.

"Full!" She said cheerfully. He hasn't seen her in this mood for a long time. It was the voice he often in the background when they were in the academy, when she would talk to her team mates and close friends. The tone of voice she'd take when she was truly happy. Sasuke swallowed his last bit of food and left the kitchen. Like a lost puppy hinata followed closely behind. They walked through several corridors that held many rooms. He led her to what she felt was the back of the home; there was another outside area, the back courtyard. It was beautifully landscaped with persimmon and plum trees along with many chrysanthemums planted against the stone wall. They stepped out on the engawa, the sky was dark and cloudy.

"It's very beautiful…" Hinata said in a quiet tone.

"It is." Sasuke said, his voice was very peaceful.

"S-sasuke-kun…" Sasuke looked over at Hinata.

"Earlier you said...in bed..." Hinata looked at him, her hands clasped her small bag in her hands tightly. "Did you mean it?" she looked down at the ground.

Sasuke walked towards her and took her bag out of her hands; he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Hinata."

She took a deep breath in and out; a smile crept onto her face. She wanted to hear it outside of the bedroom. Sasuke took her bag and returned into the home. She followed behind blushing. They went into the bedroom's en suite bathroom. She opened her bag and placed some of her things on one side of the sink. Sasuke turned on the shower, and began taking his clothes off. It reminded her of that morning. She looked into the mirror at him; this time not shying away. She had felt more comfortable around his nude body. He stepped into the shower and began to bathe.

He heard footsteps nearing the shower door; it opened. His vision slightly blurred due to the steam. Hinata entered fully bare, she boldly went to join him under the running water. He looked at her bosom as the rushing water beat upon her skin. She looked at his hair which was now clinging to his skin. He looked handsome with his hair down against the back of his neck. She reached over to the side taking hold of some shampoo; she began to wash herself as usual. He did the same; he washed himself like he usually would. It was the second time they had showered together and first time they didn't engage in anything sexual. It was nice; he was able to see a naked woman without engaging in anything sexual. She was his, no one else could see her like this but him, he could also do the same and she wouldn't be shocked, he was hers too.

Sasuke left the Shower first. He put on some pajama pants, his top bare. He rubbed his hair with his towel and it lightly dried and went a little fluffy. He brushed his teeth and went to bed. Hinata came out soon after and did the same. She wore a light night gown with nothing underneath, the way she had always worn her night gown. She entered the bed quietly as sasuke looked already fast asleep. She slipped under the covers, lying on her back she looked at the ceiling taking it in all in. She yawned, letting out a sigh, and turned to her side. Her back facing sasuke; she closed her eyes ready to sleep; she felt one of his arms around her waist under the covers. He pulled her closer to him, his face facing the back of her head. He nuzzled the area between her shoulder and neck and kissed her lightly before resting his head by her long purple hair.

She smiled happily, her eyes closed, she fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night sasuke's arm no longer around her. He slept on his back, facing the ceiling. Hinata sat up positioning her back against the headboard. She turned on the lamp that was beside her on the night stand. She looked over at him sleeping. He began to twitch, his once peaceful face changed. His eyebrows tensed causing his forehead to furrow; he turned his head slightly to the right. Hinata cupped his cheek with her hand rubbing his cheek with her thumb gently. His expression went back to its peacefulness. She slowly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She searched through the cupboards; she got her self familiar with the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before going back to bed.

The grey skies light shown into the bedroom, sasuke's mind awake, he rolled over to greet Hinata. He extended his arm to feel no one there. His eyes opened and he realized he was the only one in the bed. He sat up and looked to her side of the bed then he eyed the doorway to the bathroom. He stretched and left his bed to go to the bathroom to get ready. He came out into the living area, still in his pajama pants and no shirt. He heard noises coming from the kitchen; he took his time, he was still walking sleepily. He stuck his head in the doorway; there was hinata in her night gown tasting a spoonful of something from a hot pot on the stove.

Sasuke waited till she took a sip, "morning." His raspy morning voice scared Hinata. "Oh!" She jumped and looked over at him. She blushed a bit with a slight chuckle "good morning." She put the spoon on the side and turned off the stove.

"How long have you been up?" Sasuke asked mid-yawn.

"Ah, around 5 I think." Hinata yawned as well, she covered her mouth politely. "Food is almost ready, I just have to get the tea ready." She smiled.

Sasuke looked at the pile of dished behind hinata "Where is the maid?"

"Oh, I told her to come a little later. I hope you don't mind." Hinata said a little disappointed.

"oh…no problem." Sasuke walked towards the stove, he peered into the pot on the stove curiously.

"W-would you like to try some?" Hinata picked up the spoon from the counter and dipped it into the soup. Sasuke leaned in to take a sip. "Oh, it's hot."Hinata blew on the soup. He waited until she raised the spoon to his mouth, he took a taste.

She watched him curiously; he blinked a few times before answering her. "I like it."

Her eyes glistened as he took the spoon from her hand and went in for more. "S-S-Shouldn't we eat together? She looked at him with his mouth full.

Sasuke scratched his head and put the spoon down. "right…"

He watched as she plated the food neatly before place it on a tray. She smiled and got ready to leave the kitchen out to the table. Sasuke reached out his hands "I can bring it." She handed the tray over to him and went to get the tea that sat ready to drink on the counter. They went out to the table; sasuke set up the meal on the table. They both sat down and began to eat. After one or two bites sasuke looked up from his food to hinata "It's delicious."

"Thank you." She shyly replied. She had never cooked for any one all by herself before; her face began to blush.

"D-Did you have a good sleep?" hinata asked before eating a mouthful of food.

Sasuke swallowed the food in his mouth and continued eating. She watched him chew his food, he nodded his head yes and she swallowed her food.

They finished eating as the screen door opened and closed. The maid entered rubbing her arms warm from the cold outside air. She looked over to the table where the couple was sitting; she diverted her eyes to the ground shyly at the site of them. She cleared her throat and went straight to her resting quarters to get ready for the day. She walked near them and bowed her head politely. "Good morning." Hinata smiled "Good morning." The maid left them to finish eating. Twenty minutes later they finished their breakfast.

They both barely spoke, but that's how they were. He was always the quiet cold one and she had always been the quiet shy one. Perhaps that's why they were together; they understand each other and don't ask one another for anything more. Sasuke stood up, his chair rubbing the floor making a screeching sound, hinata stood up and gathered some of the dishes onto the tray. The maid returned to them. "Oh, I'll take care of this Hinata-sama" the maid grabbed an empty plate of food out of hinata's hand. "No, I can…" Hinata replied. "No, I will." The maid continued to clean up. "Thank you." Hinata said leaving the table.

Hinata enter their bedroom closing the door behind her, sasuke had on a pair of jeans and was buckling his belt. Hinata walked over to her small bag she had brought the night before. She took out a pair of tight leggings that cut off at her calf, a bra, underwear, mesh t-shirt, and her signature hyuuga cream and light purple zip up sweater, except this one was much thinner that her usual one. Sasuke put on a black t-shirt, of course with the uchiha emblem, this time it was on the back. Hinata slipped out of her night gown revealing her naked self. She pulled up her underwear and snapped on her bra. Sasuke looked over at her as she was pulling the rest of her leggings on. Hinata folded her night gown and placed it inside her bag before putting on her t-shirt. She put one arm through her sweater's sleeve then the other. She zipped up her sweater and turned to sasuke.

"You'll need a new one." His eyes looked at the hyuuga emblem on her sweaters sleeve.

She looked looked at her arm."Oh, yes… I guess I will…"Hinata rubbed the emblem on her sleeve.

more to come after this, thanks to everyone who read this far !


	10. Chapter 10

- lemon comes near the end of this chapter for those seeking lemon only :) -

"I'll have some new clothes made for you soon."Sasuke said "You are going to become an Uchiha."

*knock* knock* "Come in." Hinatas voice automatically answered. She blushed as she felt she made herself too comfortable too fast.

The maid opened the door. "Hinata-sama your things are arriving now." Hinata's eyes lit up and she darted out of the room; the maid ran after her. Sasuke followed slowly put on her sandals and stepped out into the cold air. A large wagon was entering the compounds courtyard; it was being pulled by one of the male staff from the hyuuga estate. She rushed over to him and helped him push the heavy wagon closer to the entrance of their home; the maid at her side did the same. Sasuke appeared on the engawa in front of the home. He watched as hinata looked into the wagon at all of her possessions. For an heiress it didn't look like she had much. From what he could see, the wagon contained mostly her large furniture that was from her room; such as her chest of drawers, a vanity, chair, and two or three boxes. All her furniture however was an ivory white color, a very large contrast compared to his dark masculine home. But seeing as all of it was for the bed room only, he didn't worry about his once bachelor pad turning into a princess' palace. He put on his sandals and went down to the wagon to help. One of his guards came to help as well, as to not let sasuke strain himself. Hinata and the maid grabbed the lighter boxes and headed into the home with them; while the men brought her large furniture set into the bedroom.

Two hours past, and all of hinatas things were moved in. Her vanity set beside Sasuke's dressing table; her chest of drawers beside his. Hinata opened up one of her boxes on their bed and rummaged through it. Sasuke stood over her as he watched her pull out all different kind of knick-knacks; a photo of team 8 when they were genin, and another photo of them when the three of them turned jonin. She smiled while holding up the photo of her and her team mates. Sasuke looked over her shoulder at the photos that were framed. She handed it to him to take a closer look; He took the frames and walked over to the living area. He placed the photos of team 8 next to his photos of team 7 on a small table near the entrance of their home.

Sasuke returned to the room, Hinata still arranging her things around the room.

"Sasuke-dono. You have guests outside." The maid called from the doorway. Sasuke looked confused, he wasn't expecting anyone. He left hinata to continue putting her things away. He made his way out the room; he put on his sandals and entered the courtyard.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called out to him. All of their friends were there including the hokage himself.

"Hey! You sly dog!" Kiba said aloud "Arf" akamaru beside him barked. They all walked towards him; making themselves comfortable by entering his home. Neji and Ten Ten were the last to enter, tenten proceeded into the home. Neji stayed back and looked at sasuke and gave a thankful nod. Ino helped Chouji put the snacks on the table. Though they all hadn't been in sasuke's home since he came back to konoha they were all very comfortable. Of course shikamaru was in the sand village now, planning his wedding to the kazekage's sister was going to be a huge event after all. Sakura sat down bitterly on sasuke's couch. She looked back at the entrance over her shoulder and saw the photos of team 8 and team 7 beside each other. She pouted to herself in jealousy.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked sasuke. Sasuke knew it, naruto must've told everyone with his big blabber mouth. Sasuke gave naruto a scowl; naruto chuckled "Ahaha…don't worry I've explained everything to everyone." Sasuke looked at neji and ten ten standing, eating snacks and talking to ino and chouji. Sasuke now held ill feelings towards his comrade. Neji did nothing to stop the engagement and left it all up to hinata, causing her stress; sasuke couldn't forgive him for that.

"Sasuke?" a voice echoed through the corridor. Hinata came into the living area. "Oh, w-what's going on here?" Hinata looked surprised.

"OH! Hinata! We've come to congratulate you two!" Ino rushed to her friends side.

"How did you…?" Hinata asked as Ino's arm wrapped around hinata's shoulder."Oh, naruto told us everything!" Ino said excitedly. Hinata looked at naruto talking to sasuke; she still felt awkward around the hokage, it hadn't been long since her heart changed.

Ino walked hinata over to the couches where they both joined sakura sitting across her. Hinata could feel the intense glare sakura was giving her. "Sakura! You can't be such a downer!" Ino yelled at her.

"I'm not!" Sakura voiced back. "Don't worry about her Hinata!" Ino reassured her. Hinata was confused as to why Ino wasn't as upset as Sakura. They were both part of Sasuke's _"fan club"_what happened? Hinata soon got her answer as she saw Ino look over to chouji lovingly. Hinata couldn't believe it! Is there something going on between them two? Kiba andShino walked over to Hinata.

"Congratulations Hinata." Shino said very properly.

"Yeah hinata, congrats!" Kiba said happily. Hinata nodded her head yes and blushed. Chouji came over with some bag of chips and put it on the coffee table between the couches. The maid came out with an assortment of beverages and arranged them on the table.

Hinata kept her distance from neji and tenten, she didn't know what to say to them, she didn't have anything to say to them. Sasuke and naruto joined everyone near the took a seat on the arm rest of the couch beside Hinata.

"Oh! Now that I look at it you two really match!" Ten ten said looking at the couple with a wide smile.

Hinata blushed; sasuke looked down at her and stroked the back of her head gently. Hinata looked up at him all smiles.

"OoOoOo!" Ino swooned over the couple. "Who would have thought you two being together!" Ino leaned into sakura. "I definitely didn't think they'd get together…" Sakura said under her breath. Though bitter about the one man she never gave up on was finally taken from her, none the less from someone she thought had no interest in him, she couldn't help but feel a bit delighted for hinata. She hadn't seen hinata so happy for a while. As Hinata had been given many burdens by her clan in her life; hinata's smile started to fade as they all grew up. Sakura looked at Sasuke, his eyes looked more at peace as well. Sakura was always scared she wouldn't be able to bring that peace out of him if they had gotten together. She knew him well, too well; perhaps it was time for her to leave him in his happiness with hinata. Sakura looked down to her feet in deep thought.

"What do you say we go and have some barbeque!" Naruto offered

"Yeah! Barbeque!" Chouji jumped up in excitement.

"My treat! Eat as much as you guys can!" everyone stood up at naruto's kind gesture.

Sasuke went and put his coat on and left the house last, everyone was already in the courtyard ready to go. Hinata waited for him by the door. He came out and they walked together, with everyone in front of them they kept their pace; making sure not to stray too far from each other. Their friends turned back to look at the couple. They slurred some indecent remarks that made both sasuke and hinata blush. As they walked through the village, many on lookers kept their eyes on sasuke and hinata. It would seem the whole village knew by now that the two were together. They entered the barbeque restaurant they frequently ate at. They were led to a long table far in the back of the store. Many plates of various cuts of meat were placed on the table; of course chouji was the first to dig in. The meat sizzled on the grills and everyone was in the midst of delightful conversation; of course the quiet couple being the only ones who weren't. The two quietly enjoyed their meal, watching, listening, and laughing at and with their friends. Hinata placed one last bite into her mouth, she was stuffed. She placed her hands on her lap under the table, where sasuke's hand soon met with hers. She looked down trying not to cause a scene as she knew Ino could catch onto things fairly quickly. His fingers locked with hers, she shyly locked her fingers tightly with his. They were sitting beside each other at one end of the table facing the aisle where the carts of food ran up and down. Sasuke let go of her hand underneath the table and placed it on her thigh; he felt her thigh and curved his hand into the inner part of her thigh while she was drinking water. She choked on her water, surprised at what he had just done. She let out a few coughs, her friends looked over to her and sasuke released his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk on his face. He wanted to laugh; he didn't expect her to be so surprised.

"Mhmm…"Hinata cleared her throat."I'm fine, I just d-drank a little too quickly."

Her friends turned back and carried on with their conversations. Hinata looked at sasuke furrowing her eyebrows. This was the first time they were openly flirting with each other,Sasuke began to chuckle under his breath after seeing hinatas expression. She smiled, this time showing her teeth, she leaned into his shoulder and bounced back to her original position before taking a sip of water.

"See ya!" Kiba and akamaru said leaving waving back at the group. They were outside after just finishing lunch. "I should get going too; I have to do some training today." Lee said "I'll walk with you." Sakura said following Lee, his face turned bright red as they walked off into the distance. One by one their friends left, leaving Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto behind.

"I'll be seeing you two on Sunday." Naruto said to the couple.

"Sunday?" Sasuke asked."Yeah, at the Hyuuga estate, didn't your father-in-law tell you?" Naruto told them."You'll both be going there to do the ceremonial sealing of the marriage contract. I'll be over seeing it."

"Ah, right." Hinata said. "We'll see you then." Sasuke replied to naruto. With that said Naruto left back to the hokage residence and the couple left to go home.

On their way home, Sasuke and Hinata received a lot of stares and comments from the villagers. Some comments were kind while others, mostly from the single women vying forsasuke, were not as kind. Hinata received many evil glares from the single women. But sasuke's hand held hers, reassuring her of his loyalty. This only made the women in the village more envious of Hinata. Hinata never had anyone envy her before nonetheless a good handful of the women in the village. She looked at sasuke's profile next to her, she felt proud to be his. She could only do the most instinctual thing a woman with a man everyone wanted can do. SMILE. She turned her head to the envious women and smiled her widest smile exuding her happiness. They walked some more finally passing the great streets lined with women.

It made Hinata even happier as she realized Sasuke's eyes didn't once look anywhere else other than her or beyond the horizon. They entered the gates of their compound. Hinata let go of sasuke's hand and took of her sandals before entering the home. She sighed a breath of relief, happy to be home. She sat on the couch while Sasuke went to use the wandered through the corridors of the home. She opened door after door getting familiar with where all the rooms were. She opened a room near the back courtyard, and to her surprise it was filled with weapons. She walked in, looking at the shuriken covered wall on her left and the kunai covered wall on her right. There was a table that wrapped all along the wall, weapon sharpeners, different types of talismans all stacked up perfectly. For a weapons room, she was surprised at the variety and stock he had. She walked over to the table for a closer look; there were multiple rolls of the thin wire strings she so often saw Sasuke use on missions. There was something that she saw at the corner of her eye. She walked over to the corner of the table where she saw a mask she had seen many times. The white porcelain hawk shaped mask, marked with red and black abstract lines. The mask was clean and still fairly white, even though it was used many times.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. She saw one of the doors in the corridor open. She went in to what was an office. It had a fairly large desk facing the wall, a chair, a built in bookshelf filled with various books filled out one whole wall, and a small couch right beside the desk. Sasuke was sitting at the desk reading over various reports he had yet to hand in to Naruto. They usually had very little to no conversation, but she felt so lost this time. She didn't know what to do with herself. She sat down on the small couch, she couldn't lie to herself. Her sex drive had totally risen. She gets aroused just being around him sometimes. She looked at his toned arms, his elbows on the desk holding up a document near his face. His t-shirts sleeve revealed a bit of his ANBU tattoo. She'd seen him naked so many times yet she never really paid attention to it. Curious she stood up from her seat and went behind him. She felt up his arm and pulled up his t-shirts sleeve. Sasuke looked at her hand on his bicep. She revealed his tattoo; she traced it softly with the tips of her fingers. The skin around it was raised, it had scarred. He took her hand and removed it off his bicep and returned to his documents. Feeling a little dejected she walked to the book shelf and ran her fingers over the bindings. She heard the screeching of sasuke's chair against the hard wood. His arms wrapped around her waist his lips kissing the side of her neck.

_"Fuck, why did she have to do that!"_ he thought to himself while his hands ran down the inside of her pants. Her body relaxed in his arms, her head tilted to the side giving him some more skin. He kissed her neck some more all the while he slipped her out of her pants. She turned around her hands cupped his cheeks as she gave him a good kissing. She pushed him backwards till he sat down on the couch; she straddled his lap, her hands going up the front of his shirt pulling it up over his head. He leaned in for a kiss, she stopped him.

"What?" He asked impatiently. "J-J-Just… let me have you." Hinata said nervously. She didn't know what took over her, she wanted him, but she wanted him slowly. Sasuke relaxed and let her take charge. Her hands pressed on his broad chest down to his stomach. She leaned back a bit. She wanted to look at him; she wanted to know every part of him. Her mouth watered and she got hot, but she calmed herself down. Her hands went back up to his shoulders. She wanted this to be more sensual than sexual. She leaned in and kissed him, quickly pulling back.

_"God, she's a tease."_ Sasuke thought has her lips let go of his. Her hands ran down his arms, his skin tingled. He loved the touch of her soft skin. She rolled her hips, adjusting herself, making herself more comfortable.

"Your arms…" She said with hazy eyes."Mmm..mhm" she stroked his biceps, again she concentrated on his tattoo. It was clear that was a part of him she loved. His toned not over bearing muscle structure was divine. His arms wrapped around her, his hands on her lower back. She reached back and held onto his wrists, she removed them and held them down at his sides. "J-just, bear with me a bit longer…" Her breathing deepened, her chest rocked back and forth with her breathing. Saliva built up underneath her tongue, her tongue pushed her saliva onto her tongue and she swallowed. She let go of his wrists and began to unzip her sweater terribly slow. She slipped it off her arms, and it fell behind her at sasuke's feet. She took off her mesh t-shirt revealing her bra, her large breasts in front of him he was tempted to dive in for a taste. He sucked back the urge to do so and sat there, he tilt his head back and tried to control his breathing. She leaned in and kissed him on his neck, her breasts against him, his pants tightened. Her hands were holding onto his biceps, she squeezed them lightly. Their breathing was loud, slow, and in sync. She leaned back and unbuckled his pants; she slowly undid the button and zipper. She slid of him gracefully, now on her knees, she pulled off his pants. He was ready for her, his member already bulging. Her hands ran up his thighs, her fingers spread touching as much skin as possible, she kissed his bulge in his boxer briefs. He felt himself pre-cum, something he hadn't done since long ago.

"ah…" Sasuke let out a shocked expression. Her hand cupped his bulge, she pet it carefully. She stood up in front of him. Her fingers went into the elastic of her underwear, she then pulled them down. Sasuke watched pleased, his mouth opened and he licked the corner of his lips.

"Hinata…"His voice called to her, he wanted her so bad. Hinata shook her head no, she stepped out of her underwear.

"I can't hold it any longer, I need your touch!" Sasuke said angrily. Hinata was aroused like never before. She took off her bra and made her way back to sasuke, she took off his boxer briefs. She positioned herself over him, again in a riding manner. Relieved sasuke quickly grabbed his dick to insert into her. Hinata pushed herself upwards crouching over him, not letting him in. Sasuke was confused. He watched Hinata's eyes close and open, her breathing delayed. Her hand was against the couch by his face, her other hand down at her womanhood, she inserted her middle and ring fingers. "Ah..ah..aghh." Sasuke saw her hand moving down on herself. She kissed him, he kissed her back. He grabbed himself and began stroking up and down.

"Go slow…ah…" Hinata said to sasuke. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

"Hmm…"Sasuke hummed. He never had a girl masturbate on him before. He never thought she would do something so amazing in front of him.

"Ah….euummm.." Hinata started to rub her clit with her index finger. "Ughhhh…uummm…" she continued. Her legs started to wobble.

Sasuke felt something wet drip onto the base of his manhood, Hinata had cum. She was dripping all over him. He took his hand and swiped it in her juices on his base and began to coat his member with all her warmth. He tightened his grip around himself his toes curled as he fastened his pace.

Hinata's legs gave out. "Uaah…" she clumsily removed herself and sat beside Sasuke, his eyes were closed and his head tilted back. She watched as he pleasured himself, she saw him swell up as he was stroking. She spread her lifeless legs and began to rub her clit with her fingertips.

"Ummm…." Sasuke looked over at hinata, he went faster. "Ughh…" He came. Hinata watched as his juices spurt up in the air only to fall back down onto him. She stopped her rubbing and moved over to sasuke she licked his cheek, he turned and licked her chin despite be covered in his own men, he laid over hinata on the couch. She laid on her back, her head resting on the arm rest. She reached her arm down to him, he was deflated but she just wanted him in her. Sasuke pulled back not allowing a deflated him into her. She persisted and won in the end. She grabbed his shaft, it was soft, and she raised her hips and inserted him into her warmth.

"Hmmm…" she loved the feeling of him in her, hard or not. It was better than a hug; it was an internal hug no one else had ever given her. He shuddered above her, his breath was shaky, the strength in his arms deteriorated he was struggling now to hold himself above her.

"Relax on me." Hinata whispered to him. He gently brought himself down onto her; he laid in and on her. They stayed like that for a good five minutes and reached a new level of intimacy. Sasuke kissed Hinata before pulling out of her carefully.

"Mhmm…" Hinata let out a satisfied breath.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sasuke asked charmingly. Hinata nodded her head yes. He got off of her and stood up; she sat up on the couch and looked at him intensely.

"It's nice." Sasuke whispered over to hinata.

"What is?" Hinata asked.

"I got to know more about you…" sasuke turned and looked at hinata's sweat covered body. "You did?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hmpn. You like my arms." He said with a smirk. Hinata blushed as she smiled at her handsome man


	11. Chapter 11

They had moved to their bedroom where they stayed naked together, of course their door was locked.

The couple felt most content when they were in their room. It was where most of their conversations took place, along with many other things.

Sasuke watched as hinata pulled things in and out of her drawers.

"What are you doing?" he curiously asked.

"Oh… I-I'm just looking for something…"

Sasuke stood up and went to her side. Hinata quickly placed her hands over the drawer she had open; blocking his view of what was inside. Sasuke moved her hands and saw her collection of lingerie.

"Why would you hide this from me?" Sasuke said upset.

"I-I… wanted to surprise you….later on."She stuttered, she had planned on being sexier for him.

Sasuke smirked in amazement. He left her to go back to the bed where he sat down again.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked over to him.

"What…do you think of me?" He hesitantly asked

Hinata put back a handful of lingerie into her drawer; she made her way to his bed side and sat down.

"I love you, more than anything else in the world." She said sweetly to him.

Sasuke wasn't so sure. He felt almost like a rebound, he didn't want to say it he didn't even want to think it; but he felt like a replacement. He didn't say anything in reply to her.

"W-what…do you think of m-me?" Hinata said quietly.

Sasuke looked up at her. "I love you and everything about you."

Hinata blushed as she always did when she heard compliments. "Sasuke-kun…Have you noticed…we..well.."

"Just say what you want to say." He encouraged her nicely.

"We…everyday…you know…"Hinata.

"Do you not like it?" Sasuke asked quickly

"No! … I mean I do …I just…"She looked down. "Should we try…something new?"

Sasuke was taken aback; he knew she had a very high sex drive, as did he that's why they were such a good match. But to initiate something again and so soon…she was his dream come true.

"W-what…"Sasuke for once was the one who stuttered. He cleared his throat…"what were you thinking of?"

"Well…it's just Ino told me about…well..talking…while…"Hinata looked at sasuke with her innocent eyes.

"Y-you mean dirty talk?" Sasuke again cleared his throat after stuttering.

"That's only if you want to try…" Hinata said defensively.

Sasuke was surprised; he actually didn't know how to dirty talk. He…was inexperienced in that area.

"M-maybe…we should just let it out naturally?" hinata suggested.

"Oh…yeah…we'll let it out naturally next time." Sasuke said his face flushed pink.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked feeling sasuke's cheek.

"I'm fine…" He swallowed a wad of spit that built in his throat.

Sasuke lay down, he felt a little light headed from the topic of their conversation. Hinata went to her side of the bed and did the same. She turned on her side and rested her arm on his stomach, her hand on his abdomen. She traced the lines of faint scars on his skin. He put his arm under her neck for support and twirled the ends of her flowing hair. She licked her index finger and ran in down his light treasure trail; she watched his skin get goose bumps all over.

"I like touching you…" Hinata said quietly under her breath.

"Hm…where do you like touching me?" he said with his naturally sultry voice.

"mm… here…" her fingers walked up and down his stomach up to his shoulder and down his one arm.

The natural _"talking"_had begun.

She sat up on the bed and looked at him. "W-Where do you like…touching me?"

Sasuke sat up, the couple faced each other. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Here." Sasuke caressed the side of hinata's neck, down her collar bone and trace the inside of her left breast with the tips of his fingers down until he stopped just above her belly button. Hinata closed her eyes softly and opened them looking at sasuke with a soft gaze. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Do you like it when I kiss you here?" he asked her, his lips still slightly touching hers.

"Mmm." Hinata said pleased. Sasuke repositioned himself he leaned in to the side and kissed her on her neck, his one hand cupping the back of her head. "And here?"

"Mhmm…" she replied with a long exhale. She instinctively leaned backward her forearms supporting her. She opened her eyes, Sasuke hovered over her, he kissed her shoulder. "Tell me where I should go." His breath danced on her skin. "

"Lower…"Hinata said as she lay herself fully on her back. Sasuke kissed one of her breasts. "now where?"

"Lower…" She said as she looked down at him. He kissed her above her belly button. "now where?"

"A-A-anywhere…but there…"She said to his slight disappointment. He went up to her breasts; which he loved. They were plump and round, perfect hand grabbing material. He used the tip of his tongue to lick her right nipple till it stiffened. He suckled it hard and slow.

"iiyah…"Hinata high pitched voiced squeaked. He moved onto her left breast immediately sucking it hard and slow while his other hand treated her right side just as good, gently massaging it.

"Mmm….yea…"her voice was deeper this time. He stopped and kissed her, his tongue exploring hers, constantly teasing her by pulling his kisses away, coming and going.

She placed her hands on his cheeks framing is face while kissing him. She sat up pushing him back up onto his knees. She moved her face beside his; she nibbled his ear, kissed him softly on his shoulder and collarbone. "What do you want?" She asked as her face was directly in front of his. "Your lips…" he said to her licking his lips, she leaned in to give her lips to his. "…On my dick…" he smiled deviously. Hinata got off of him and off the bed, her knees on the hard floor.

"T-tell me what to do." She looked up at him from in between his legs.

"Hold it and kiss it" Hinata complied and did as she was told.

_"I'm getting pretty good at his dirty talk stuff…"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Lick it, lick it's head." Sasuke said in a rough tone. Again hinata did as told. She continued until he gave her his next command.

"Suck. As hard as you can suck me." Hinata's head bobbed up and down slowly, but like he said she sucked him hard, the sound of her saliva against his member echoed in the room.

"Ughh…yeah.."Sasuke placed his hand on the top of her head grabbing some of her hair.

"Ughhh….byaghh….byakugan now!" Sasuke exclaimed clenching his teeth.

Hinata's head bobbed up one last time releasing her signature 'pop' sound at his head. "Byakugan." Sasuke removed his hand from her head. "Look at me." Hinata looked up at him, her blood line in effect.

"SUCK ME AGAIN." She returned her mouth to his dick and began bobbing up and down, this time using her tongue more.

"Ughh-" sasuke tensed up. As expected from her byakugan, it did its job quick and satisfying.

"It's coming, take it, as much as you can." Sasuke thrust into her mouth, he over filled her mouth, she slurped loudly licking up his shaft catching what she missed. She licked him clean. "Agh…" Sasuke was worn out. His back landed hard on the bed. Hinata made her way back up to him; she sat beside him and watched as he breathed hard, his chest moving up and down. She leaned over his chest and licked his nipple, she began to suckle, she did the same to the other side. She stopped and lay on his chest.

There was nothing about his body she didn't like; she wanted every piece of it. Every time she saw him; she wanted him. She quickly became addicted to his body, a nymphomaniac only craving him. She was scared she'd worn him out too quickly. Hyuuga's had an exceptional sexual drive, but when she was with him it tripled. She's heard of uchiha's having extreme drives as well; maybe he hadn't shown her completely yet.

"Hinata…" His voice raspy

She looked up at him. "Do you still want more?" He asked her. She nodded her head yes. "You're an animal." He chuckled. She smiled, burying herself into his chest more. "I want to touch you…" she said.

Sasuke changed positions once again; placing his head on his pillow. "Go wild."

Hinata looked at him excitedly. She straddled him, her wetness on his pelvic area. He didn't enter her; he didn't make love to her. Instead she kissed every bit of him she wanted, she nibbled, she marked, she caressed, she did everything but fuck him. She felt him everywhere as he laid back, watched and enjoyed her groping him everywhere she could. She was more than happy; again she concentrated on his arms. Massaging them with her hands; she'd kiss his lips every once in a while after rubbing him in different places. She made him moan, groan, grunt, and make noises he never knew he could make before. She examined his dick, and groin area closely. She rubbed and licked it, while it was in its original state. She tried sucking on his balls after playing with them like a cat and a ball of yarn. She had finally had her fill of his body; she knew every part of him now more than before. She laid beside him; he cuddled her in his arms and they fell asleep, without dinner and without washing.


	12. Chapter 12

-more of a romantic/warms your heart not your body chapter-

It was 8:00 am, Hinata had just finished taking a shower. Her wet footsteps followed her into the bedroom. She opened up her drawer; she grabbed her white lace bra and seamless lace panties, which barely covered her ass. She felt good today, she felt more feminine. She slipped on a womanly outfit, different from her usual leggings, t-shirt, and sweater. Though the weather was cold outside, their home was warm. She slipped on a sun dress; it cut off mid thigh and had thin straps. It was cream and almost blended into the color of her skin. The dress itself showed a good amount of her cleavage; as it was a low cut 'v' shape. She made her way out of the bedroom wondering where sasuke had gone; since she had woken up that morning alone in bed. She put on a cardigan, before making her way outside; she walked around the compound, making her way near the back courtyard. She saw a small building in the corner of the property, and wondered why she hadn't seen it before. She neared the building, bushes and stone landscaping surrounded the outside. She slid the sliding door open to reveal a dojo. There was a large Uchiha symbol on the wall before her. The morning light shone through the high windows, the dust illuminating in the light. It was stuffy, the air was cold; she could tell it hadn't been used for a while. She walked around looking and touching the walls as she imagined sasuke training inside. She made her way back outside to the back courtyard where she heard an odd sound. She made her way onto the engawa of the home and entered through the sliding doors. She walked further into the corridor, towards the noise. She poked her head into a room, the door was wide open. Sasuke was in his weapons room sharpening his kunai seriously. He sensed her near him and he turned around.

"Sleep well?" He asked while still holding a kunai in his hand. Hinata nodded yes, and walked in. "Do you need help?" She stood beside him and took hold of a kunai.

"You should go eat breakfast." He told her. She put the kunai down; "have you eaten yet?" She asked.

"Yes."He turned on his grinding wheel and proceeded to sharpen his kunai. Hinata went out of the room, and made her way to the kitchen. There was food set on a tray with a note."Hinata-sama" The maid left it out on the counter for her. The food was surprisingly still hot; she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She didn't want to lug the meal to the table, so she ate standing up. She leaned against the counter.

_'Does he not like it? I was hoping for a bit more of a reaction about this dress; maybe it's not his style…'_she disappointedly thought as she munched on her food.

Back at the weapons room—

"Damn it!" Sasuke said to himself. He nicked himself with the tip of a dull kunai.

_'Did she have to wear that today? It's so cold out. Is she messing with me?'_ He thought to himself as he began sharpening again.

Hinata looked around; the maid was nowhere to be found. She finished her food and began to do the dishes. She didn't mind doing dishes; she felt it was calming. She wiped her hands dry, and she made her way out of the kitchen, only to meet sasuke at the kitchen doorway.

"Are you done already?" Hinata asked him.

"Mm." Sasuke nodded his head and walked to the fridge.

"Did the maid come by today?"Hinata was curious.

"She made breakfast and I made her take the rest of the day off." He said opening the fridge and reaching in.

"Oh, that's very nice of you."Hinata smiled. Sasuke opened a water bottle and took a good gulp. He looked over at hinata; eyeing her cleavage. She soon took notice; she blushed and went into the corridor out to the living area. Sasuke followed behind. Hinata took off her cardigan and set it on the arm rest of the couch. She walked around the coffee table before taking a seat. There was a book on the side table and she picked it up. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of her as he took a seat across from her. Hinata's nose in the book; sasuke scanned her body with his eyes.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Sasuke asked placing his bottle of water on the coffee table.

"Hm?" Hinata wasn't paying attention.

"Never mind." He said still looking at her.

Hinata smiled and put her book on the arm rest, she stood up to leave. The book dropped, sasuke looked over, and she bent down to pick it up. The skirt of her dress lifted up, exposing her ass cheeks barely covered by her lace panties. Sasuke swallowed, he was sure she was playing games with him today.

_'Two could play that game'_He smirked as he got up. "It's a little hot in here isn't it?"

"Mhm… it's a little warm."Hinata placed the book on the side table and looked back answering sasuke. He grabbed his t-shirt sleeves and rolled them up wards exposing his biceps and his ANBU tattoo. Hinata swallowed, trying not to eye his biceps.

She smiled. "Well…" She swallowed again. She blinked once real hard to snap herself back to reality. "I think I need some water…" She tried to make her way to the kitchen.

"Here" Sasuke handed her his water."Have some" Hinata couldn't help but gaze up the arm that was extended in front of her. Without looking at it she grabbed the water bottle her eyes fixed on his tattoo. Sasuke smirked he knew he was getting to her. For once he was teasing her.

"Mmm.. never mind." Hinata sighed and put the water bottle back onto the coffee table. "I have to go use the bathroom." She said quickly with a slight pant. She went to their guest bathroom. She shut the door and leaned behind it. She closed her eyes; all she kept seeing was flashes of his toned arms. She walked over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

Sasuke was extremely happy; he wanted to play with her some more. He made his way to their bedroom.

Hinata came out of the bathroom and back into the living area. Sasuke was gone.

"Hinata." His sultry voice called from their bedroom.

Hinata walked over to their bedroom. She opened the closed door. Sasuke was sitting top less on their bed stretching his arms; flexing his muscles.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Hinata's face went pink and hot.

"Agh… my arms are sore for some reason." Sasuke said stretching his arms above his head. "Could you help me?" He smiled at her.

"O-Oh of c-course."She walked over and sat behind him. She took a long breath in looking at his muscular back and shoulders. She cleared her throat.

"Hinata?" He asked looking over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Mm?" She said in a high tone.

His smirk only grew bigger. "Is everything okay?" He tried to hide his laughter.

"Yup." She said again fairly high.

"Ugh… my neck is killing me too." He began tilting his head side to side. She could see where she marked him from the night before.

"Ahem…*cough*" Hinata's eyes were having a feast.

"Could you?…agh…my neck…" He said tilting his head to the side. Hinata's shaky hands went on his shoulders. She let out a breath loudly. Her thumbs moved up and down behind his neck massaging him.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke said in a tantalizing voice. "And my shoulders."

Her hands slipped down to his shoulders, she began to massage him. "umm..." again his voice made her breath louder.

He couldn't help himself anymore he let out a chuckle.

Hinata stopped what she was doing. "W-whats wrong?"

He turned his body around, and looked at her closely. "You _REALLY_like touching me don't you?"

Her face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously. He never had a woman who wanted and enjoyed _'feeling'_ him up so badly. "Tell me, I want to know." He leaned back looking at her blush fade away.

"They can protect me…your arms…" She said looking down at her hands placed on her lap.

Sasuke was surprised; he was waiting for something to do with his muscles and how handsome he was. He looked at her, now even more intrigued by her.

"They're capable and…strong." Hinata looked up at him. Of course his muscles were one of the reasons; but she decided to explain the more meaningful reasons.

"You're really something hinata." He said to her softly. She smiled and looked away.

"And…that…" she looked at his bicep and her hand grazed his tattoo. He looked at his bicep where her hand was. "It's proof…"she said lovingly. "…that you _can_ protect me."

He could've jumped on her and she could've done the same. But they didn't. He held her hand, taking it off his bicep, kissed the back of it; and then placed it on his cheek. His eyes closed; he was beyond flattered. He had a bigger duty now, he had to protect the village, but most importantly; he had to protect her.

He put her hand down. "Do you miss them?" He asked her.

"Who?" she looked at him. "You're family…"He said in his irresistible voice.

"You _are_ my family." She looked into the darkness that was his eyes. He hugged her tightly. She returned the hug by burying her face in his shoulder.

She hadn't missed her family. She didn't miss the controlling father, the uninterested sister, the branch family, nothing. She loved them. But she didn't miss them. Her home, her family was sasuke.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke released Hinata from a tight hug. His lips were on hers; it was a light kiss, the kind that always made hinata hum, it was like their first kiss all over again. He pulled away from her just barely leaving her lips. She felt his breath on her.

"Mm." She let out, her eyes still closed. Sasuke leaned back, furthering himself from her. She opened her eyes dreamily. Sasuke smiled and got up to put his shirt back on. She got up from the bed as well; she walked over to her vanity and took a seat. She looked at herself in the mirror and then reached to open a small drawer. She reached in and pulled out a pair of earrings she hadn't worn for ages. She never got to the chance to express her feminine side as much as she wanted to; she was a kunoichi. She was a busy kunoichi who didn't have time for her usual beauty regimens. Out of her friends, she always thought of herself as the most 'scruffy'; something she used to think was the reason why naruto never returned any feelings. Luckily, she found out that wasn't true; when she met sasuke. However she still wanted to show him she can be beautiful. She snapped on the second earring into her ear. The earrings were small rose bud earrings. Nothing that screamed out _'bling',_but it added to her beauty just perfectly. She was a subtle simple beauty.

Sasuke put his shirt back on, his head popped out of his shirt. He looked over at a soft smiling hinata, who was admiring her earrings in the mirror. Hinata used her fingers to slip the hair on the side of her face behind her one ear, showing off the earring. She stood up and brushed off the wrinkles on her dress that were created when she sat down. Sasuke just smiled at her. "You look beautiful." Hinata smiled widely back at him.

He already thought she was beautiful enough without the dress and the earrings. He liked her simple looks and her complex mind. Still, he enjoyed seeing her dress up for him to see. He grabbed hinata's arm as she was passing him to leave the bedroom. He pulled her, and just like a scene in a movie her body twirled right into his. He cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, her hand on his cheek. Hinata could've sworn she went deaf for a moment in his arms as a long beep sound was all she could hear until his lips went off hers. His hand stroked the side of her face lovingly while their foreheads rested on each other.

Hinata smirked. "I-I hate when you do this."

"What? Why?" He asked worried.

"It makes me love you more…s-soon I won't be able to c-control myself, I-I'll go crazy."She said in a flirtatious tone.

Sasuke let out a brief chuckle. He leaned into her and kissed her again. Their tongues gently danced in each other's mouths. She arched her back slightly while holding his waist tightly.

"I don't want you to stop loving me…" He said softly in her ear after pulling away from her lips. "Love me, lose control of yourself, go crazy; I'll bring you back to sanity."

It was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. She felt so loved; his words went into her ears and into her heart. She would never forget his words, it was like he vowed to her.

And just as she said, she loved him more, she lost control, and she went crazy. She kissed him deeply; she pushed him over to their bed. She took off the shirt he had just put on. She pulled down her underwear from underneath her dress. They continued to kiss each other passionately. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants along with his underwear. His hands ran up her back under her dress. She straddled him as he sat up on their bed. She took hold of his shaft and inserted herself with him. They both, in a rhythmic pattern, thrust; it was painfully slow but enjoyable. The skirt of her dress covered all the action, his face buried in between her breasts while he wrapped his arms around her back. She moved up and down, he looked up at her and she looked down at him. They kissed, making the loudest of smacking noises.

"Uh…agh…"her high pitched voice called out. She went back up and down slower, taking as much of him as she could into her. He leaned in, gesturing her to lay on her back. They disconnected for a moment. Her head at the end of the bed; he inserted her again. He went slow, he wanted to make love to her this time rather than have their usual rapid paced sex. He took hold of her calves at his sides and lifted them up to rest on his shoulders. He held onto the front of her thighs tightly as to not let her slip away from the thrusting. Her ass now raised up more, she felt him deeper in her.

"mMmm…" her breathing was at a good pace, as was his, they were in sync. Her eyes closed from time to time, tightening due to pleasure. He felt himself speed up as she clenched around him. He slowed back down. He didn't want this to end anytime soon, yet he pre-released in her, it wasn't much but she could feel him soften up. Her eyes were closed; just as she was about to open her eyes, she felt him harden again. Her eyes stayed shut tight. This time it felt different, like he had turned into stone; it filled her out more than usual as well.

"iiya…" she was slightly pained, he was stretching her out, but how? She had only had him, she knew his size, he fit her like a glove…yet he was slightly enlarged.

"Mmmmhmm!" Hinata forced her eyes open. Sasuke's eyes were shut for a moment before they opened and looked straight into hers.

There they were, red as blood, with three tomoe seals. It was his fully matured sharingan.

"Agh..ahhh!" she let out a cry as he thrusted into her more, still at the same slow pace, but he reached into her, in places he never had before."

_'What's happening? How did he recover so fast and now…iyaahh…will it ever go down? mHmmmm…'_ she thought while she looked in his eyes questionably._'This__must be what they meant!'_

As hinata was growing up, she had tutors of many sorts. But her most interesting lessons came from that of her sexual education tutors. The two older hyuuga women told Hinata about Hyuuga sex drives, and how compared to any others, was extremely high. However Hinata always remembered the two older women saying that those with different blood lines have different sexual abilities. One example was the Hyuuga's ability to create the utmost pleasure using their byakugan. Hinata had questioned them as to what the other blood line abilities were. But the two women always giggled, one said "You'd be lucky if you ever experienced any other than the byakugan." And the other stated "especially if you end up with an uchiha. Too bad there's only one left; and he's no longer around."

Yet, she was now experiencing that "only" uchiha. She could only guess this was the uchiha clan's ability.

"Ah!" Hinata yelped. She looked into his powerful eyes.

"Hinata…"Sasuke whispered to her. "Mhmm…"She couldn't make any other sound. He leaned in to kiss her.

She had always thought "sharingan" eyes were attractive. After becoming a jonin, she was appointed to many missions led by kakashi. Even in battle as he revealed his sharingan she always got a little hot under her clothes. Now she had the real thing, with her, a real uchiha. She was experiencing him like never before. The pain of his size soon went away; he kissed her on the lips and to her surprise he pulled out.

She sat up "What's wrong?" she panted.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her worried. "Okay?" She asked curiously. She looked at his member, it seemed to have filled out much more; it was hard and had no signs of going down.

"It's going to stay like this…for a while…" he said in a low tone. "How long?" She asked.

"Probably another two hours." He looked at her worried. She swallowed hard, "So this is the uchiha ability?" she took hold of his shaft.

"Oh? You know about it?" He was shocked. She rubbed him up and down. "I've heard of blood line sexual abilities. But I never knew what the Uchiha's could do…" She said shyly.

"I'm sorry, it happens if I activate sharingan during intercourse." Sasuke was troubled as he thought she might not be able to handle it.

"D-D-Don't be sorry…" She said softly. "I'm a hyuuga…Byakugan."

There they were, both their blood lines activated.

"Hinata…" Sasuke had forgotten, he was with the one woman who could possibly be the only one capable to handle his sexual ability.

"Ugh!" His head snapped back, his chin pointed up to the ceiling. With him hard as ever and her byakugan activated. He was able to receive the effect of her blood line longer than the other times.

She massaged his globes in her hand round and round as she bobbed up and down. Her lips made smacking noises, their pace of love making soon turned back into their fast paced sex.

"Ughh... ahhh…yes…hinata…" Sasuke was thrusting into her mouth. Hinata bobbed up and stopped; she leaned back and took off her dress and her bra.

"Ugh...Yeah…" He was so turned on by her byakugan. He leaned back his forearms supporting his weight against the mattress. She went back to work this time she clutched the base of his dick. He felt the chakra concentrated in her hand at his base, it sent vibrations through him as she sucked him hard.

"Uhmmm…" Hinata stopped to look at him; she licked her lips of her own saliva. He still hadn't come, again there were no signs of him backing down.

She got on her knees, she placed her ass in front of him and looked over her shoulder. He watched her lower lips spread open, inviting him in. He quickly caught on and inserted himself into her warmth.

"Mhm ah!" she exclaimed in amazement.

He thrust into her fast; her whole body moved forwards, she would've easily fallen off the bed if she didn't hold on for dear life.

"Oooo…" Hinata teeth clenched she slurped back the saliva coming out of her mouth. "Uhm…yeah"

She couldn't hold herself up anymore, her byakugan slowly deteriorated as did her strength. Her cheek laid flat on the mattress as her forearms couldn't hold her up any more. "Agh!" She came in one fell swoop.

Sasuke was in a trance, his thrusts fast but in control, his eyes closed from the pleasure. Her walls were tight around him, yet he still didn't come. It felt unbelievably good; he got to feel everything without the worry of exploding too early. He pulled out of her and grabbed her hips with his strong hands. He put her on top of him sitting above his member, her back leaning against his chest. He lay down on his back and she re-positioned herself, she now sat on his stomach, she began stroking him fast. Her grip was tight, since he had yet to come, and her juices had already dried on him; she spat the saliva that accumulated in her mouth onto his dick.

"Oh…." Sasuke let out with a breath. He was in awe, her warm spit on his dick made him crazy. She glided her hand up and down him covering him with her spit. She spat again. Her hand went faster the lubrication of her spit had worked perfectly.

"Hinata…" He called her, she didn't hear him. "Hinata!" She stopped and looked back at him. "Stop…" He said. Was he not aroused? Why did he stop her?

"Hinata…" He said once more, panting. She turned around and sat on his pelvic area facing him. "W-What's the matter sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you going so fast?" he asked slightly upset. "D-Do you not want me to?" she was beyond stumped.

He sat up, and kissed her gently. "You have me like this for another two hours, why do you want to deflate me so fast?" he said in her ear.

He was right; this was the perfect time for them to be intimate in another different way. She felt like a wild beast, she couldn't control herself. She wanted him bad. But she knew it would be more satisfying for both of them not to lose steam quickly.

"S-sorry…sasuke-kun." She looked at his sharingan still in effect. He kissed her and they had a moment of just kissing and touching. She squeezed his biceps as his hands held her ass.

"Now…" he said tenderly. Hinata raised herself up enough for him to enter her and wrapped her legs around him. He entered her, they were both now in a lotus position. Her arms around his neck and his face in her breasts, they both moved slowly.

Hinata shuddered; her breathing had a vibrato. Her body hunched over him in pure satisfaction. His body was shaking from the feel of it all. He wasn't anywhere near done.

"agh…" He let out a deep sigh. "agh…agh..ugghh…" he continued.

Hinata had never heard constant noises coming from him before. She was turned on…she controlled herself from going any faster.

"Ah….euummm…" the thought of his noises in her mind made her come. It flushed down his dick, with every move they made a wet smacking sound came with it.

She pushed him down on his back, and began to rotate her hips in small circles. He was swirling in her easily as she was so wet. Her hands were on his biceps, squeezing them, her nails dug into his skin. Her hair fell to the side of her face, the ends tickling his stomach. She let go of one of his biceps and pushed the hair in her face back, her body arched when she did so.

"Ugh."Sasuke liked it when she rode him out; she had a way with her hips. His hands went on her hips holding them tight. She stopped rotating and instead moved forward and backwards riding him like a true cow girl. She came silently her mouth opened up to the ceiling. She took in multiple breaths all the while vibrating. Her orgasm lasted long; she wouldn't stop fluttering on top of him.

"feels good?" Sasuke said charmingly as he breathed loudly.

"Mhm hm." Hinata nodded while moving back and forth.

"OoOoOo..." She pulled up, slipping off him. She needed a break; she _was_ doing most of the work so far.

She sat down on the pillow her back against the head board, they stopped for a breather. Sasuke was still hard.

"I'm s-s-sorry sasuke-kun." She said, she had lost a lot of energy, especially because of using her intense byakugan earlier.

Sasuke sat up and looked at her. "Don't be…" He moved and spread her legs as she sat against the headboard. He settled his face in between her legs and began. Slurping noises rung throughout the room. He ate her; her knees closed in around his head. He pushed her legs apart; and licked her clit with the tip of his tongue before engulfing his mouth around it and sucking.

"Uhhm…iiiyeaaaah…!" Her voice rang through his ears, it was so high pitched.

Her legs trembled; his hands tightened around her inner thighs. "ye…ye…uuahh…yes!" She yelled as he sucked her clit thirstily. Her hands went on his head, each fist with a good hand full of his hair; her stomach flexed hard. She felt him place his open mouth around her ready for what was about to come. Another loud slurp echoed throughout the room as she came into his mouth, he loved her taste, she was deliciously sweet. With some of her still in his mouth he inserted two fingers inside his mouth for a good lubing before swallowing her cum. He teased her clit using his two fingers, rubbing it fast then slow, he swiped up and down her slit before entering her. He slipped in and out several times, getting a tremble from hinata each time. He finally settled his fingers in her; he curled within her and pulled his fingers out, still curled.

"AH!" She banged her head against the headboard. Her hands let go of his head, and made their way to her own breasts. She began to massage herself. "Mhmm…" Sasuke's red eyes looked up at her while he started fingering her again. He watched her as she massaged herself with her eyes closed. Her hips started to naturally rotate, in tune with his fingers.

His lips surrounded her clit he nibbled it pulling it towards him and letting it go. "Mhm… Hinata." His sultry voice struck a chord with Hinata. "Uhhoohh!" She pushed out the sound from her throat, her toes curled up to the ceiling her legs both went extremely tense. Another flush of her fluids came streaming down Sasuke's hand. He slipped his hand out of her, Hinata sat up and grabbed his wrist, and she shoved his two fingers that were just in her, into her mouth.

"Mhmm…" She said it orgasmically; as if she was so hungry and had just had her first taste of food all day. She sucked hard on his fingers; she slipped them out of her mouth and back in. Her mouth was hungry. She sat up and forced her tongue into sasuke's mouth. She let go of his hand and kissed him down his neck, to his base. He sat down his legs spread in front of him, his arms behind him the flats of his hands on the mattress supporting him. She kissed his sensitive tip and concentrated a series of short sucks just on that area every time she released, Pop, again her signature popping sound came. She put him in her mouth and extended her tongue further out on the underside of his dick. He slipped all the way into her. He was deep in her throat, he didn't know she could deep throat, he never even thought about it. His head hit the back of her throat and her saliva came running down his shaft. She made a slight gurgle noise and came back up popping off at the head for a breath of air.

"Agh" Sasuke was delighted.

She went back down on him again taking him all the way to the back of her throat. Again a gurgle noise came out, her hand started working with her mouth as she let him deep into her throat. Her hand rubbed him with all of her saliva working as lube, whenever she needed to come back up for air.

"Uuuaaaghh!" He looked down at Hinata. Her hand on his shaft, she shook his dick side to side hitting the insides of her mouth. She sucked him right after, she was so hungry. And he was perfect for the taking; he wouldn't blow in her face and she could have the sensation of him in her mouth for a longer amount of time. She stroked his dick up and down at a good pace; she buried her face deep between his legs and sucked his sack. Sasuke's arms gave way; he lay fully on his back. Hinata continued jerking him off while she sucked his balls with all her might. She moved up on him and squeezed her breasts together around his dick, her breath fastened rapidly and she rubbed him up and down. She bent her head downward and opened her mouth letting the tip of him enter her mouth as she moved her breasts with his dick.

Sasuke's body was trembling massively. His breathing was heavy, "agh." He finally started to come, but it wasn't enough to deflate him. Hinata quickly stopped what she was doing and licked him clean. She sat back up on her knees looking at him. He was out of breath and still hard. She looked at him, his eyes were closed and he was out of breath. His eyes opened, they were back to their normal onyx black.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked panting heavily.

"Just a bit more…" He said with a smirk.

Hinata chuckled and fell flat on her back, she was exhausted. He slid over her slowly, he was running low on steam as well, and he entered her wetness.

"Uagh." She let out with a sigh.

He leaned in, kissing her whilst thrusting. Her hands on his biceps, she kissed him hard. She pulled away from his kiss to breath; her breaths were short and rapid as he thrusted into her. He kissed the side of her neck and suckled, he marked her.

"Mhmm...ah" She let out as he suckled on her collarbone his one hand rubbed her plump breast as his mouth suckled the other.

He continuously flicked her stiffened nipple with the very tip of his tongue.

"Mhm. Mhm. Mhm. Mhm. Mhm. Ahh~" she said every time he pushed into her.

He kissed her up her neck and whispered in her ear. "Ready?" She licked her lips and he kissed her as he pinned himself into her one last time.

"Mhm!" Their kiss muffled her. Their lips parted. They both breathed heavily looking at each other. Again like many other times, he stayed in her. He rested on her, in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck and licked her. She laid there breathless. They had just made love for close to three hours, they were exhausted, but extremely satisfied. Her hand went on his head and she played with his hair, she turned to face him; she kissed him on the lips.

"Good?" she said out of breath.

"Excellent." He said with a smirk. "Are you sane now?"

Hinata chuckled and sighed, she rested her head beside his.


	14. Chapter 14

It was well past noon. Sasuke came out of their bathroom, his hair still damp, he had just finished showering. He looked at the bed; Hinata had already changed the soiled sheets. He changed and made his way out of the room. His stomach grumbled. He made his way to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"What are you doing?" He walked over to hinata in the kitchen.

"I'm making omusubi." Hinata concentrated on making her rice balls into perfect triangles.

Sasuke stood beside her and grabbed a handful of rice and filled it. She looked over at him; he knew what he was doing. He finished in a matter of seconds, making a perfect triangular shape and wrapping it with a piece of dried seaweed. She was surprised and a little upset he was so good at making it and never told her.

"I watched my mother make these when I was younger…" He said solemnly. "…I make them often, for when I go on long missions."

Hinata was happy she found out something about him. She smiled and looked at the tray of her clumsy omusubi next to his perfect one. Sasuke reached over her and took one of her omusubi and ate it.

"Delicious." He said to her with a full mouth. She looked back down and continued working at the omusubi in her hand.

"I made some tea, have some," She looked over her shoulder showing him the tea.

He went and poured himself a cup. He leaned against the counter looking at the hard working back of hinata. Her apron was tied loosely around her waist; he put his tea on the counter, held the omusubi in his mouth, and tied the apron tighter for her. She couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face. Sasuke finished his omusubi and went for seconds, and then thirds. Hinata was happy he was eating the food she made; she liked seeing him full of energy after one of her meals. Hinata finished and ate a few on her own, as sasuke already finished; he left the kitchen to go somewhere. Hinata finished washing the dishes and putting things away, before taking her leave.

She walked out the living area where she saw the large screen door to the courtyard open. She put on her sandals and made her way out. The cold wind smacked her right in the face as she stepped down from the engawa. Luckily, she had changed back into her usual leggings outfit after cleaning up from earlier.

She saw sasuke near the opened gate talking to people. As she got closer she realized it was Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"OH! Hinata!" A wide smiled kiba waved happily at hinata like always.

Hinata was now at Sasuke's side. "Hello, kiba, akamaru,shino." She said in her usual kind voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see if you're any better." Kiba said concerned.

"Oh…" Hinata looked off to the side; she forgot she had been put on leave for her exhaustion. But she hadn't felt sick since the day the fainted. She looked back at her team mates "I'm fine now."

"Well then do you mind coming with us?" Kiba asked hinata but looked at sasuke, almost as if he needed permission from her 'husband'. Hinata looked puzzled.

"Why? Because now that you're feeling better, it would be useful if you trained again." Shino said in his mysterious voice.

"Yeah! You need to get back into the game!" Kiba said aloud.

"Train?" she looked at sasuke. His face was his usual 'not interested' facial expression.

"Sure!" Hinata said brightly. Deep inside she knew she still had to get stronger as a kunoichi; and it would help her get used to battles again since she had been on leave from missions for a long time. "Just let me get my things." Hinata jogged back excitedly into the home.

"Where are you training?" Sasuke asked Shino.

"The third training ground." He answered respectfully.

Shino was an ANBU member who had worked closely with Sasuke since he was appointed ANBU squad leader. Sasuke had always chosen shino to go on missions with him as he and his kikaichu bugs often gave them an advantage.

"I see." Sasuke replied calmly.

Hinata came running back to them. She stood by sasuke once more. "I'm ready." She said excitedly to her team mates. Sasuke looked at her; she had her bindings on her right leg with her weapons holster, her jonin flak jacket, and a small bag in her hand.

"What's that for?" Kiba ask pointing at the bag, Akamaru sniffed the bag curiously.

"Omusubi, for later." She smiled. She had packed the left over's for her team mates.

"You made that?" Kiba said surprised. Hinata smiled with glee.

"Well, we should get going." Shino said to Sasuke.

Shino and Kiba took their leave first. Hinata looked at Sasuke. "I'll be going now…"

He looked are her and gave a small smile. She left, running after her team mates.

He watched her walked away until he could no longer see her. "I'll be going out for a while." He said to the guards at the gate.

Sasuke walked through some alley ways before entering the main streets of the village. The village was bustling with more people than usual; he noticed some sand shinobi taking in the sights of konoha. It had seemed naruto let certain sand shinobi's into the village because of shikamaru and temari's engagement. Sasuke walked into Ino's flower shop; the bells above the door rang.

"Welcome." A man's voice called from the back room.

Chouji walked into the front of the store. "Oh!...uh… sasuke…what are you doing here?" He asked, sounding flustered.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "Is Ino here?"

"AH… oh yeah…I'll go get her!" Chouji rushed back into the back room.

Sasuke stood at the front desk.

"What? Who's here? Did he say anything!" Ino's voice was coming from the back room. She tried to whisper but it didn't work. Sasuke could hear her.

"I'll be out in a second!" She called to sasuke.

Ino came out of the back room, her apron with the flower shop logo on it was inside out and her hair was messily tied up. She cleared her throat. "What can I do for you sasuke-kun?" She patted down the front of her apron ridding of the wrinkles.

"What kind of flowers does Hinata like?" he asked coolly.

Ino's eyes lit up from excitement. "Buying her flowers huh?"

Ino thought to herself. "Hm…last time she was here…she as eyeing those white hydrangeas." She pointed behind sasuke.

He looked over at the simple white bouquet in a bucket of water on display.

"I'll take those then." He said looking back at Ino.

Ino walked to get the flowers, she wrapped them up into some delicate wrapping paper for him. Sasuke put the cash down on the front desk. Ino handed the bouquet to him.

"Don't tell the world okay?" He said grabbing the flowers from her. Ino took the money on the counter.

"What?" She said surprised.

He looked at her. "Let Hinata tell her friends about these flowers; don't do it for her."

"You think I would…"Ino defended herself, even though she knew he was right.

Sasuke looked beyond Ino. Ino turned around, Sasuke looked at the back room; Ino looked back at him embarrassed.

"I won't tell if you don't tell." He said in a devious manner.

Ino was shocked. "Hpm. FINE." She said and turned her head.

"Thanks" He said as he left the store. The bells above the door rang again.

"Did he notice?" Chouji peeked his head out from the back room. Ino looked back at him with a scary glare.

Sasuke made his was back out onto the streets of the village. Women cooed at seeing him with a bouquet of flowers, as they all knew who they were for.

Sakura made her way out of a building, and saw Sasuke's back walking away with flowers in his hand.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to go?" Sakura turned around to face Lee.

"Mhm!" she nodded her head yes. Lee went to her side; they both began to walk away. Sakura looked over her shoulder one more time at Sasuke's back.

"Is everything okay?" Lee asked out of concern. Sakura looked at Lee. "Mhm… everything's fine." Lee took hold of Sakura's hand, his fingers laced with hers.

Sasuke dropped the flowers off at the compound with his guards."Give these to hinata when she gets home." He told them before heading out again, this time to the hokage residence.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in." Naruto voice called from the other side of the door. He was concentrated on some paper work on his desk.

Sasuke walked in and sat on the couch that was in the office on the right side of the room.

Naruto looked up."What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come by."Sasuke said.

Naruto reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of sake and two shot glasses. He brought them over to the small table in front of sasuke and took a seat across from him.

Naruto took a deep sigh out and poured sake into the shot glasses.

"Too much paper work?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"AGH!" naruto took his hands into his hair and rubbed furiously. "So much you don't even understand!" He took both the shot glasses and drank them both down. He then poured into them again.

"Hmph." Sasuke, you did get what you ask for.

"Huh?" naruto face was already red from the alcohol.

"You wanted to be hokage." Sasuke drank from one of the shot glasses.

"EH~! You know how I am, I need to move around! But instead I'm stuck here." Naruto drank from the other shot glass.

Sasuke poured sake into the empty glasses once again.

"So, I heard Hinata is out training today." Naruto said.

Sasuke took another shot of sake. "Yeah."

"Why don't you train with her?" Naruto said after taking another shot.

"What?" Sasuke poured into the shot glass but nothing came out, they had already finished the bottle.

Naruto walked back to his desk and opened the drawer again, he grabbed a second bottle of sake.

"Heh… just how much do you have hidden there?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah…the more stress I have the more bottles I have stored away…hah…" Naruto put the bottle on the table and opened the bottle.

"Well, why don't you?" Naruto asked "You are going to be her husband, you live together, and you're one of the strongest shinobi in the leaf, next to me of course." Naruto chuckled and poured into the glasses.

"Hmph…" Sasuke was in deep thought. "I guess I could." He said before the shot glass hit his lips.

"I just don't know what's going to happen when you have kids." Naruto laughed out loud. "You aren't good with kids at all!"

"It will be different." Sasuke said looking into his empty shot glass. "Because they'll be my kids." He put his glass on the table and poured sake into it.

"Oh~ how is it anyways?" sasuke looked up at the buzzed naruto. "huh? C'mon tell me." Naruto said in a perverted voice.

Naruto blacked out for a moment. He opened his eyes and saw sasuke standing over him. He had a pounding pain on his head and a ringing in his ears.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said as he sat back down.

Naruto got up, rubbing his head. "Okay, okay… you don't need to tell me." He picked up his chair that had fallen over and sat on it.

"Don't worry, you won't need to get that checked out…"Sasuke said as he looked at naruto.

"Actually, thanks. Sasuke, I'll get Sakura to check this out!" Naruto's voice perked up immediately

"Stupid…" Sasuke said under his breath. He picked up the shot glass and drank.

Sasuke came out of the hokage's office, he looked back at his knocked out friend, lying on the couch. Sasuke shut the door behind him. He came out of the building and let out a sigh, darkness already fell over village; it wasn't very late but it was very dark. It was cold; Sasuke could see his own breath when he walked under the street lamps, he placed his hands over his mouth and blew hot air into them. He rubbed his hands together and made his way home. He couldn't wait till he could go back to missions, though he would miss Hinata, both of them being shinobi wasn't going to change.

Before he knew it, the gates were opened, and he entered his property. He took off his sandals and opened the sliding screen door. He was slightly buzzed, he walked over to the living area, he saw the flowers he bought hinata on the coffee table. She had cut the stems shorter and placed them into different glass cups, filled with water, from the kitchen. He saw a note on the table next to a bag; it read "Sasuke-kun, dinner from the BBQ place. –Hinata." He sat on the couch and opened the bag; there was a full meal, with bbq meat and rice along with other sides and a bottle of water. He began to eat; it filled his empty stomach, soaking up all the alcohol in his system. He cleaned up the table and threw the take-out containers in the garbage.

He walked to their bedroom and opened the door, hinata wasn't there. He walked into the maze of corridors and opened each door; she wasn't anywhere to be found. He went to his weapons room, where he found another note next to a pile of missing kunai. "Sasuke-kun, borrowed some for training. Hope you don't mind. –hinata." Sasuke walked out into their back courtyard and looked over to the dojo in the corner of the property. He put on sandals and walked over to it.

As he neared the door he heard heavy panting coming from inside, and it was more than one person. Sasuke was immediately angered. What was she doing! And with whom was she doing something with? Sasuke angrily slid the door open making a loud 'sheeak thud' noise. He looked in; to his surprise and relief, kiba, shino, akamaru, and hinata were in there together FULLY clothed, except akamaru of course. Hinata and Kiba were sparring, and shino was over looking their training from the other side of the room.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke in surprise "Sasuke-Kun…" she was still in her stance, panting heavily as her byakugan was in effect.

"Oh, Hey sasuke." Kiba stood up straight and out of his fighting stance.

"We should get going; it's late." Shino said walking over to Kiba.

"Arf!" Akamaru said in reply.

Kiba looked at hinata who deactivated her byakugan, then at sasuke and back at Hinata again. "Right, good job today Hinata." He said cheerfully.

Hinata smiled at them as they walked away. They passed Sasuke and said goodbye, sasuke acknowledged them with his emotionless stare and looked at Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun" Hinata looked down at the ground. Sweat dripped down her face.

"I'm not mad; you don't need to be sorry." He said from the door. "This place is yours too." He said to her sweetly.

Hinata smiled. "Did you eat?"

Sasuke nodded yes. Hinata smiled; she then started to clean up the kunai and shuriken that were on the ground. He made his way over to her and helped her clean up the dojo. They went to the weapons room to put back all the equipment.

"I'll have to sharpen these for you…"Hinata said as she put away the Kunai.

"Next time…"Sasuke said under his breath, hinata looked at him. He looked at the pile of shuriken he put on the table. "We'll train together…" He looked up at her. Hinata's eyes lit up, it was great having such a strong shinobi of a husband, but to have a chance to spar with him as well was something else. "OKAY!" she said happily. He was surprised at how she liked the idea of them training together.

"Thank you sasuke-kun." Hinata said, her face blushed.

He looked at her. "Hm?"

"For the flowers." She said softly. A confident smirk grew on his face.

They made their way out of the weapons room and went to get ready for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Sorry, this is a short chapter; updates will be getting slower. But nonetheless this fanfic _will_ get updated. I'm very glad my first fanfiction is getting positive feedback. Thank you for all the kind words on the reviews, and thanks again for reading.

Hinata's mind awoke. She heard the sound of pounding rain from outside. Her eyes opened sleepily; the grey sky illuminated into the bedroom. She brushed away the hair in her face, and rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. She took a deep breath in let a yawn out; her eyes began to fill with tired tears. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms upwards to the ceiling and rested them back onto her stomach. She flattened her feet on the mattress, her knees pointed upward.

"Mhm…" a grumble came from her right.

She looked beside her; sasuke was sleeping on his stomach, his arms underneath his pillow, and his face facing her. He squirmed a few times before opening his eyes under the curtain of his hair blocking his view.

"MhMm."He looked at hinata, before pushing his hair back; he scratched the back of his head and sat up. He let out a deep yawn and stretched his arms together above his head. He placed his hands at his side and looked at her. Her eyes were closed; she looked very tired but beautiful as always. Sasuke heard the sound of rain and looked towards the window. He moved and sat on the side of the bed, his feet on the ground.

Hinata sat up and looked at his back. "Good morning." Her voice was raspy.

"Morning." He got up and looked at the clock on his night stand. It was late morning. Almost eleven o'clock. Hinata got up out of bed and made her way over to her vanity.

Hinata took off her earrings and placed them on her vanity. Sasuke came behind and slipped one of her straps off her shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?" She asked him curiously.

He kissed the side of her neck to her shoulder. Her eyes closed gently. She blissfully opened her eyes and looked in her vanity mirror. His one hand wrapped around her waist and the other held onto her wrist at her side.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he kissed her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror.

"Mhm…"She managed to whimper. "You?" she asked him as he took her other strap off her shoulder; her head tilted to the other side gaining him access to her supple skin. He brushed her hair back and kissed her shoulder up to the side of her neck. "Slept, perfectly." Again he answered, this time more passionately.

"Mm!" she said aloud, he pulled her waist into his.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said timidly. "Hm?" his kissed didn't slow down. "R-Right now?" for some reason she was nervous. "Is there ever a bad time?" He whispered in her ear. He tugged on the side of her night gown, it landed at her feet. "B-But I haven't…brushed my teeth, I'm not ready for you…I'm…" She was spun around. He kissed her lips, silencing her. Her tense arms went loose at her sides. Her one hand clutched his side as the other ran up his cheek. His hand cupped the back of her head, and the other lay flat on her lower back. She pulled away from their kiss. "I have morning breath…" He kissed her again, proving that he didn't care. He pulled away from her lips; but this time he did something he hadn't done before. He bit her bottom lip lightly tugging it, he let go. She licked her bottom lip in surprise. He walked forward; pushing her until her ass hit her vanity table. She naturally sat on the table making herself comfortable. He kissed her while he pulled down his pants and underwear. He stepped out of them and was ready to go. She leaned backwards, her hands flat on the table behind her, supporting her weight. He slipped into her, again like a glove. Her head lashed back her mouth open; her legs began to tense up as they hung off the table. He slowly moved in and out of her, he held the side of her thighs firmly. He leaned in and they kissed again.

"Uhm." Hinata yelped in his mouth. He took his hand and cupped the back of her head once more whilst kissing and thrusting.

She wrapped her legs around his ass, asking for more. Her arms were getting tired; she moved her hands up to his shoulders and dug into his skin. He started moving faster; her arms slipped down to his biceps. She moved her hand upwards and wrapped them around his neck.

He went in deeper."Iyah…agh." She squealed.

He picked her up while still connected and placed her on the bed. Her legs unraveled from around him. She lay on her back. Her hands went to each breast and began to massage. She arched her back and felt herself squirt. Sasuke glided in and out even easier now. He had no signs of stopping. He pulled out suddenly and began to catch her release with his mouth.

"Mhmm…ah..iiyeah!" She screamed aloud as he worked his tongue in and around her. He suckled her delicate and swollen clit. He moved up and kissed her with her own juices, something she had come to like. It was the perfect time, he wanted more and she did too. She pushed his shoulders away from her and he landed on his back. She climbed on top of him and rubbed her wetness on his pelvic area, sending waves of delight into her body. She shuddered and grabbed him, she squatted higher and back down until he was deep in her.

"Ughmm." Sasuke let out a deep groan as his back arched. She raised herself up, he almost slipped out of her, she slammed herself back down, harder than she had intended.

"Uagh! Hinata…" Sasuke was breathless, his body tense.

She rolled her hips just the way he liked it. This time she alternated, small circles then back and forth, small circles then back and forth. "Hyea…mhmmm."She said as she sucked in air through her mouth. Her hands held his sides. Her eyes were closed, as if in a trance.

"MmM..Sas..suu..ke…uah!" her back arched, her body vibrated viciously. Her eyes opened wide as her head rushed forward, her hands laid flat on his chest to support her.

"MhMM."Sasuke grabbed her hips, and began to thrust into her. "Uagh." His juices overflowed within her and came rushing out. His finger tips dug into her sides.

She removed her hands and laid flat on him. Her breasts squashed against his chest. They breathed heavily. Her head beside his, he began to kiss her neck, again he moved her hair that was in the way. He suckled on her shoulder leaving a mark. She turned to face his ear, she curiously licked the inside.

"Ah, hinata…" He said in shock. Hinata licked some more before nibbling on his earlobe. He could hear her delayed breaths in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek and raised herself up off his chest. She raised her hips and he lifelessly slipped out of her.

"I-I'm going to go clean up." Hinata said. She walked into the en suite and turned on the shower. Sasuke stayed behind to catch his breath, maybe she had gotten too used to their sex life already. She walked away more stable than usual.

Hinata walked into the warm water, her purple hair stuck onto her skin. She wiped her face and took the removable shower head down to her nether region; she spread her legs as to flush away their combined juices. Sasuke walked into the en suite. "Mm…" A pleased voice called out from the shower. He walked to the shower and opened the door. Hinata's back was against the tile, the shower head in between her legs, her eye shut tightly. He walked in a kissed her. Her eyes jolted open. "Sasuke-kun…I didn't mean to…" She said hurriedly as she pulled away from their kiss.

"You seem to be really in the mood today." He said as he grabbed the shower head from her. He changed the setting on the shower head to pulsate. He put it harshly against her clit.

"Uahmmm."Hinata hummed in delight. "Did you not want to play with me anymore?" He said in a devious way.

"No, I didn't…ahh…"She tried to explain. He changed the settings again, this time to a massage. His hand flat against the wall by her face he whispered into her ear. "Don't tell me you're bored with me already?"

"Uahh…mhmm….ah…" was all hinata could let out.

'_He's dirty talking? Or is he really mad at me? Mmm. Ah…I didn't mean to let out …ughhmmm..a sound…'_She said to herself as her back arched against the tile wall.

"Sasuke-kun!" She forced out his name. He pulled the shower head away from her. She caught her breath.

"I didn't mean to…" she said in a sad voice. He smirked "I know." She looked up at him. "You did?"

He nodded his head yes. "Can't you just let me try something new?" he asked, a little disappointed she took it so seriously.

"I-I'm sorry…"Hinata felt embarrassed.

"No, I'm sorry, I forced it on you." Sasuke said in monotone.

Hinata felt bad, he was only trying to satisfy both of them a little more. Her hand took hold of the shower head.

"Hinata?" he asked surprised.

Hinata took the shower head and ran the water over her chest, her breasts were glistening from the running water, and she bit her lip; she took a deep breath. She raised her confidence in front of him and slowly moved the shower head down.

"Hinata…you don't…"He tried to stop her feeling as if he forced her into this.

"N-No, I want to." The shower head pressed against her, her legs opened just enough.

"Uhm." Her eyes closed. Sasuke was standing there watching her pleasure herself; he wasn't so sure of his next move.

He walked over and kissed her again, deeply inserting his tongue into her throat. She could barely kiss back. Her legs were giving out from the pleasure. Sasuke took the shower head from her. And brought it up to her shoulder while they kissed, the warm water ran in between their bodies that were pressed against each other. Sasuke let go of the shower head and left it hanging. Hinata's hands ran through Sasuke's hair. She pulled away to get the shower head, she put it back on it attachment against the wall. The water ran down on both of them as they stood underneath, Hinata grabbed some soap and lathered her hands, she washed Sasuke's broad chest and slid her hands down. She took hold of his shaft.

"Ah." Sasuke twitched. Hinata rubbed him down, cleaning him, and giving him pleasure. "Uagh." He let out a sigh. She stopped and kissed him, he reached for the soap and lathered his hands. He took hold of her breasts and massaged them clean. "Mm" Hinata let out a noise from deep within her throat.

They continued to sensually clean each other up before leaving the bathroom to change.


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORS NOTE-

So, I got a request from a very loyal reader named Diablocafe and decided to fulfill that request. Diablocafe was my very first reviewer of this story and so I decided to fulfill this request in return as a thank you. I will NOT however, fulfill anymore requests after this, as I already have many ideas for the rest of this fanfiction. Please enjoy!

Hinata looked in her mirror and zipped up her sweater.

"I'll need to go out today."Sasuke said as he buckled his belt.

"Out?" Hinata asked, she looked at him using the mirror.

"I forgot to drop off some reports for naruto." He said slipping his belt into the loop.

"Oh…"Hinata turned around. "I think I'll go visit Ino today." She said after some thinking.

"Ino?" He asked curiously.

Hinata and Ino had been getting together a lot more recently, Sakura had been very busy with work, and tenten had recently been engrossed in her relationship with neji.

"Mm." Hinata nodded her head yes.

Sasuke walked out of the room and down the corridor to the office to get his paper work.

Hinata put on her sandals at the door and waited for him with two umbrella's in her hands. He walked towards her and she opened the door; she handed him an umbrella. They both left the home and made their way out the gate.

"Be safe." Hinata told sasuke sweetly. He gave her a half smile and they both went their seperate ways. The rain let up; it was now just misting rather than pouring down hard like earlier. Hinata made her way through the village, it was quiet. Most of the villagers were inside hiding away from the rain.

"Excuse me!" A man's voice called out from behind her. Hinata moved to the side and looked as an old man pushed a wagon full of goods pass her.

"Thank you!" The man said as he passed Hinata.

Hinata turned the corner and soon arrived at Ino's.

"Welcome!" Ino called out to Hinata. "Oh, Hinata, what are you doing here?"  
>Hinata smiled kindly. "Just thought I'd come by."<p>

"Sit Sit! I'll go get some tea!" Ino went to the back room. Hinata sat in their usual spot and admired the new arrangements Ino had put out on display.

Ino came out with a tray of tea; and sat down, handing one cup to Hinata.

"These are beautiful." Hinata said as she pointed to a large arrangement of lilies and baby's breath.

"Oh yeah, that took me forever to arrange; thought I'd display new arrangements."Ino took her cup of tea. "Business has been a bit slow lately."

"Oh I see." Hinata blew on her tea.

"Where is Sasuke?" Ino asked; clearly looking for some juicy details about their relationship.

"Oh, he went to send some reports to naruto." Hinata took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, I see. Ino looked at Hinata with curious eyes; she put her elbows on the table. She put her tea down and leaned in. "So…"

Hinata looked up at her friend. Ino smirked. "How is it?"

"How is what?" Hinata said naively.

"You know…" Ino leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her tea.

"What?" Hinata was oblivious.

"Have you not done it yet?" Ino raised her voice.

Hinata started to blush red.

"Is it that BAD!" Ino leaned in again.

"No, it's not like that!" Hinata yelled out embarrassingly.

"Well then, how is it?" Ino said in nonchalant tone.

Hinata blushed more. "It's…"

"Come on, we're both adults now." Ino leaned back in her chair again looking at her naïve friend.

"It's good." Hinata said as she shyly looked into Ino's eyes.

"That's it?" Ino said disappointed. "Sasuke Uchiha is 'good'" she tilted her head in disbelief.

"No, no, he's more than good…" Hinata looked down at her reflection in her tea. "He's amazing."

"Oh~" Ino became even more interested; she pulled her chair in a bit more. "Like how?"

"Ah…I shouldn't be talking about this…"Hinata said with her head down.

"Why? I tell you my stories ALL the time!" Ino rebutted.

Hinata looked at her friend, with an "I really don't want to talk about it." Face.

"Hinata~" Ino whined. "Come on! "

Hinata took a deep breath in. "Well…"Hinata drank her hot tea. "I-I don't know h-how to explain it."

"Well, is he…large?" Ino asked.

"I-I'm not t-too sure, I t-think he is….I-I haven't b-been with anyone e-else…so i…"Hinata stuttered harshly.

"Like this!" Ino spread her hands wide. "No."Hinata replied. "This?" Ino spread her hands further apart. "No, a little more." Hinata said shyly. "This !" Ino's hands widened. "Mhm…s-seems right." Hinata said her face was red.

"You're kidding!" Ino said aloud. Hinata didn't know what to say; she just kept blushing.

"W-well… how have you been Ino?"

"What? Why? What, did Sasuke tell you something!" Ino replied frustratedly.

Hinata was dumbfounded; she just asked a simple question. "No, I was just wondering…"

Ino sighed and rubbed the side of her head."Okay, I guess since sasuke knows…"

Hinata was curious, what was she talking about sasuke knowing something?

Hinata blew on her hot tea.

"I've been seeing Chouji." Ino said bluntly while looking up at the corner of the ceiling. Hinata's steady stream of air cooling down her tea suddenly turned into a choke of her spit; she coughed.

Ino's eyes looked back at Hinata's.

"EH?" Hinata saw the way Ino looked at Chouji before, but now…it was confirmed. Hinata cleared her throat.

"That's great." Hinata smiled. Ino looked at Hinata. "It is isn't it?" Ino smiled. Hinata could see the sincerity in Ino's eyes. She truly loved chouji.

"H-how is it?" Hinata asked very shyly; she was also curious; especially because Ino had been so promiscuous in the past. Hinata wondered if her experience with chouji was different, since she could tell Ino had deep feelings for him.

"Eh…" Ino looked at her curious friend and smiled. "It's different." Ino nervously rubbed her tea cup with thumb. "It's…" Ino looked down at her tea. "Eupohoric." Ino said with a slight giggle.

Hinata giggled. She totally understood the feeling.

"It's…" Ino continued. "I know." Hinata smiled at Ino. Ino blushed and sighed.

"But you know?" Ino said quietly.

"Hm?" Hinata took a sip of her tea. "I feel…like I don't do enough." Ino said. "Do you ever feel like that? I mean, I do, do stuff. But…he always starts it you know?"

Hinata thought for a second of all the times she and sasuke ever got physical. He did start most of their encounters she thought.

"I-I never thought about it till now…" Hinata replied.

"No? maybe it's just me." Ino said with a sigh. "He always, I guess you could say he always…I don't know…" Ino didn't know how to explain. Still Hinata understood.

"D-Do you just feel like a ….well…object?"Hinata asked cautiously.

"YES! That's how I feel." Ino said aloud as she lightly smacked the surface of the table.

Hinata looked down once again at her reflection in her tea. She started to think the same way as Ino.

"That's why; I'm going to start doing things differently." Ino said proudly.

Hinata looked up at Ino. "H-How?"

Ino looked at hinata with a smirk on her face. "I'm going to make him wait."

"W-wait?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, wait and then when he least expects ! I'll be taking charge." Ino said in an evil manner.

Hinata chuckled at Ino's confidence. "You're really something Ino."

Ino scoffed. "So, do you like it?"

"Hm?" Hinata put down her tea.

"Sex, feels good right?" Ino said calmly.

Hinata blushed and nodded her head yes. "Honestly…" Hinata smirked to herself. "I-I can't s-seem to get … enough of him."

"What? He doesn't give it to you enough?" Ino asked, trying to understand her friend.

"No…he does. It's just…me."Hinata shyly answered.

"Oh~ look at you!" Ino exclaimed loudly. "I knew there was something hiding behind that thick sweater."

Hinata blushed harshly.

Ino sighed. "I understand. I guess it's like that when you love someone isn't it?"

Hinata looked up at ino.

"In all honesty… I want to make chouji suffer by waiting…but I don't know if I can." Ino said as she looked down at the table.

"I think you can do it Ino."Hinata smiled."You're very strong after all."

Ino looked at hinata with a wide smile. "Now I remember why I like you so much Hinata."

"H-Have you told anyone yet?" Hinata asked.

"About me and Chouji?" Ino replied. Hinata nodded her head yes.

"Well, Ten ten found out the other day." Ino said frustrated.

"H-how?" Hinata wondered

"Apparently Neji found out from Chouji while they were both on a small mission the other day." Ino sighed. "That man really can't keep a secret."

"Well, why are you keeping it a secret? You love him don't you?" Hinata said.

"True…I do love him…I guess a part of me is just scared."Ino said in a soft voice. "Scared that if everyone knew…it might jinx what we have."

"I don't think it will jinx anything." Hinata said kindly. "I'm sure if anything, you two will probably be even happier after people knew; that way you wouldn't have to be hiding all the time." Hinata reassured her friend.

Ino looked at Hinata with a big smile."You're right, thanks Hinata."

Hinata sipped her tea.

"We should have a couple's dinner tonight!" Ino said suddenly.

"Like…a double date?" Hinata was surprised at the sudden idea.

"Well…what other couples are there… me&chouji, you&sasuke, tenten&neji…shikamaru&temari are out of town though…" Ino thought deeply for a second. "Oh and lee&sakura."

Hinata's face froze. "Lee&Sakura?" She said aloud.

"Oh I guess you haven't heard yet." Ino said. She leaned into the table as if telling a secret. "Well, truth be told. She decided to give him a chance since he's been eyeing her since they first met. I guess its cause you and sasuke got together, she felt she needed…to I don't know, stop chasing after him." Ino said very calmly.

"W-what about naruto…?" Hinata asked Ino.

"What about him? He's hokage now. I mean sure yeah, he's had a thing for her too but I guess she's just testing the waters right now; you know?" Ino leaned back into her chair and took a sip out of her tea.

"Oh…I see…" Hinata said solemnly.

"Well! Don't you worry about anything! I'll get everyone to come tonight okay?" Ino said happily.

"W-Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Hm…Probably barbeque since that's the only place chouji will go out to eat." Ino said thinking hard about the other restaurants in the area. "Why? Is there a place you want to go?"

"No, barbeque should be fine." Hinata said.

"Oh~ we should dress up don't you think?" Ino got over excited.

"D-Dress up? For barbeque?" Hinata said nervously.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Ino said with a gleeful squeal.

"O-Oh…alright." Hinata was nervous, she wasn't sure if she had anything to wear.

"Oh! I'll close the shop early! I have to invite everyone and get ready!" Ino was ecstatic.

"Oh…okay…" Hinata said. "You should go get ready too!..Hmm, let's meet there in an hour and a half okay?" Ino quickly stood up.

"Well, o-okay…I'll see you in a bit." Hinata got up from her seat, and watched her overjoyed friend run to the back room. "I'll see you later." Hinata called out as she left the flower shop. She looked at the ground; the rain had already somewhat dried up. She walked home; umbrella in hand. The air got colder and the sun was setting. Her day had gone by fast. She began to think about her conversation with Ino earlier. Did she feel like a sex object? A toy? Why was it that he always initiated the sex? She shook her head and tried not to think about it. But it lingered in the back of her mind.

She got closer to home. The wind was harsh and beating her hair around her face.

Again, she thought of the times they had been together.

"_I've done some pretty good stuff to him." "I'm more than a sex object…right?" "if I enjoy it and he enjoys it then everything is okay." "Do I unknowingly wait for him to start it?" "I have wanted to try once or twice…but it didn't happen." "why am I so frustrated over this?" "I love him, so I should just let him have me whenever…right?" "What should I do…? Should I start it? But how?" "It's not like I'm not attracted to him…" "I can't stop thinking about him…I can't stop wanting him… but why can't I?"_

These thoughts ran through her mind until she entered the gates of the compound. She looked at the windows of their home. The lights were on. Hinata sighed before entering the home. She opened the door and saw Sasuke in the living area reading more paper work.

He read one last word and then looked up at her. "Back?"

Hinata nodded her head yes and walked over to sit across from him. "How's Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke looked up from his paper once again. "Same as always; How was your visit to Ino's?"

"It was nice." Hinata said softly. "She invited us to a get together tonight."

"Get together?" Sasuke put the paperwork on the coffee table. "Where?"

"Well…i-it's a c-couples get together; at the barbeque place." Hinata said shyly.

"So, she told you about Chouji huh?" Sasuke said deviously.

"Yes…"Hinata smiled. "I'm very happy for them."

"Hm." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh…B-but there's a dress code for tonight."Hinata said.

"What kind?" He asked her.

"I'm not too sure, she just said…dress up." Hinata said looking at sasuke.

"Hm. That sounds like Ino." Sasuke picked up his paper work. "What time are we going?"

Hinata was surprised he even wanted to go. "Oh…in an hour, but we should get going earlier since we're so far."

Sasuke stood up. "I'll go put these away first." Sasuke went towards the corridor.

Hinata got up and went to their room. She opened her drawers and picked something out of it. She went to their rarely used closet and opened it. She smiled and took out a heavy coat.

Sasuke came back into the room and saw Hinata wearing a heavy black pea coat. The length of it ran until just above her knees. Her waist was cinched by the waist tie that held it tightly closed. Her hair was long as usual and placed all onto one side; just laying on her chest. Hinata was looking in one of her un- opened boxes from when she had moved in. She pulled out 4 ½ inch black suede almond toe pumps. She looked over at sasuke standing in the doorway and smiled. He noticed she had on her rose bud earrings again.

"You look great." He said as he walked over to his drawer. Hinata smiled and slipped on her shoes. They felt strange, she hadn't worn heels in the longest of times. She walked over to her vanity and put on a light natural lipstick. She turned around after she smacked her lips together.

Sasuke had his black dress shirt on, tucked into his dress pants. He walked over to their closet and picked out black dress shoes. She couldn't help but notice, his top few buttons of his shirt were left open. She'd never seen him look so sharp. Sasuke slipped his shoes on, and reached for his heavy pea coat. Hinata went back to her drawer and grabbed a deep purple scarf. She wrapped it around her neck to protect her from the cold. Sasuke buttoned up his jacket and looked at Hinata from behind, his eyes went up and down her fully exposed legs, her heels only made them sexier. He grabbed a grey scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He walked to her side. "Ready?" She nodded her head and they made their way out their home.

They left through the gates. "Will you be okay in those?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at her shoes.

"Mhmm!" She said happily. "I'll make it." They began to walk; she walked slower than usual with her heels on. He slowed his pace and made sure he walked with her.

"So it's just Ino and chouji tonight?" Sasuke asked her.

"Uh…no…actually I think all the couples are going to be there." Hinata said. She felt bad; she forgot to tell him who else was going.

"Oh I see. So Neji and Ten ten too." He said as they walked.

"Yes, and…Lee and Sakura." Hinata said quietly.

"Lee? And who?" He didn't hear her.

"Sakura." She said firmly.

She didn't hate sakura, In fact, she was a little unsure of how she felt. Sakura had always chased after sasuke, they're team mates, and she knows more about him than Hinata. She didn't feel threatened. She knew Sasuke had no feelings for her. She was just…uncomfortable.

"Lee and Sakura huh?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

Unlike what many others may think, Sasuke didn't think of himself as someone high and mighty. But he couldn't help but feel Sakura was lying to herself. He felt bad for Lee, he was a good comrade. He didn't need to be a rebound. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm fine." He said to her with a slight smile.

They continued to walk, dodging puddles on their way. They entered the restaurant; it was warm and a full house. The rain usually made people crave barbeque, the restaurant was almost overfilling. Luckily Ino had made a reservation, and gotten the last spot. She stood by the doorway as they saw Ino walking over.

"Hey! Over here!" Ino called out to them. Ino wore a black halter dress that covered her chest and ended above her knees. Her hair was down and wavy. Hinata and Sasuke walked towards her. Hinata notice Ino's silver strappy heels and admired them. Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino arrived at the table. Everyone had already made it there. The women were all on one side facing their men.

"Okay, everyone is here now!" Ino said happily. Hinata gazed over at the girls. Ten ten had her hair in her usual buns, but with jeweled clips holding them in. She was in a red spaghetti strap dress that ended at her knees. Sakura's hair was slightly wavy; her dress was her usual pink and white. Her dress emphasized her nonexistent innocence.

"Take off your coats; it's really nice and warm in here." Ino said. "There are hooks right there." She pointed behind them.

Sasuke and Hinata took off their coats and scarves. Sasuke put his on the hook and took a seat.

"Oh, Hinata…" Ino said in shock.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She had a little black dress on. It hugged her curves tightly and ended mid thigh. The sweet heart neckline plunged downwards and showed of her cleavage just right. Sasuke turned red; he never thought she owned anything like it. The strapless dress fit her body in a way none of her friends had ever seen before. Hinata blushed; she didn't think she'd get the reaction she got from her friends.

"When I said dress up, you really did!" Ino said aloud.

Chouji and Lee tried not to gawk at her. They never thought that a great body could be under her frumpy sweater. The men suddenly had another reason to envy the last Uchiha. Neji however was a different story, he was awkward seeing his cousin so revealing. He diverted his eyes to ten ten only.

"You look great!" Ten ten said aloud. Sakura looked at Hinata wide eyed; she was taken a back at how good Hinata looked.

Ino sat down beside ten ten and across from chouji and patted the seat next to her looking at hinata. Hinata sat down; she faced a blushing Sasuke. He diverted his eyes; he couldn't keep looking at her. She smiled.

"OKAY! Dig in!" Chouji called out. He laid a variety of meat on the grill. Conversation quickly picked up among the couples. Hinata slipped her tired feet out of her shoes; she rested her feet on top of her heels underneath the table.

Ino leaned into Hinata's side. "I never knew you owned something like this." Ino tugged on Hinata's dress playfully.

Hinata blushed. "I'm pretty sure you've seen it before."

"Really, when?" Ino asked. "T-that time we went to the bar for your birthday, I wore something similar to this." Hinata said.

"I don't remember any of that." Ino said as she leaned back to think.

"Of course you wouldn't! You probably don't remember how much you drank either." Ten ten joined the conversation.

The three girls laughed out loud remembering Ino's drunken escapade.

Sasuke chewed his food; the men's side of the table was much quieter compared to the women's. Neji and Lee talked mostly about upcoming missions they were to go on and Chouji concentrated on eating. Sasuke was left with eating and looking at Hinata, which he didn't mind.

Hinata laughed and picked up some food onto her plate. She looked up at sasuke and gave him a sweet smile. Her cheeks were red from laughing. She looked at sasuke's arms, he rolled up his sleeves and his forearms were showing. A line of muscle flexed every time he reached for a different side dish on the table.

She chewed her food and looked at the plate before her.

'_WHY why do his arms always do this to me…'_ Hinata looked up again. His elbows were on the table his one hand in a fist and his other resting on top, he was leaning forward and looking at Lee who was down the table, they were deep in conversation about an old mission they had both been on.

Hinata swallowed her food, and the excessive saliva that built up in her mouth. She was getting warm. She looked at his chest, the unbuttoned top of his shirt revealed more skin because he was leaning over. She watched his adams apple move up and down as he spoke. She snapped herself out from the thoughts of him and her just doing it right then and there. She grabbed her ice water and drank it thirstily. She took a couple deep breaths in and out.

Sasuke finished his conversation and looked over at her. He saw her flushed face. She looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

"Mhm. I'm fine." She said quick and short. She picked up more food and began eating.

A waitress came over with a tray full of sake bottles and shot glasses.

"Yeah! It's here." Ino squealed in excitement. Her inner party girl came out.

"Help yourselves! Me and chouji will be paying for everything tonight!" Ino said aloud.

"We are?" Chouji suddenly lost his appetite. Ino gave him a glare.

"Are you going to drink tonight?" Neji asked Lee

"No, I should stay away from that stuff; you know how I get." Lee answered.

"Yeah, I don't think all of us would be able to hold you back." Chouji chuckled.

The guys had a good laugh, and kept poking fun at Lee.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Ten ten asked hinata as she held a shot in her hand.

"No, I don't think so." Hinata said.

"You can say that again, can you imagine walking home buzzed in those?" Ino said as she pointed at Hinata's shoes.

The girls giggled. Sakura was being unusually quiet that night. She didn't seem to have much to say.

"Are you having a good time?" Lee leaned in and asked Sakura. She looked at him and gave him a half-hearted smile. Lee smiled kindly and continued to eat. Sakura's eyes discreetly shifted over to sasuke. He felt her looking at him, he saw from the corner of his eye. He was irritated.

He leaned into the table. Hinata saw and did the same. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Sasuke said quietly. "Okay." Hinata said nodding her head.

She watched him walk off. She turned back to her friends and joined their conversation. She looked over at Sasuke's empty seat. She kept thinking about his arms and chest. She wondered if she made him feel anything with her outfit. She got up and left the table.

'_Now is the time…if I don't now I won't ever be able to.' _Hinata's confidence level was up. She strutted her way near the bathrooms. Sasuke was in the hallway looking at his watch. No one else was around, this was her chance. She walked up to him. The sound of her heels on the floor got closer to him.

"Hin…" Her lips silenced his; she grabbed his collar and the unbuttoned part of his shirt. He started to kiss back just as her lips left his.

"Mhm…" Her eyes opened, she was satisfied, and this would last her for a short time. She thought to herself.

"Hinata…"Sasuke was bewildered. Hinata, turned around. She purposely left him wanting more. She walked away and he followed behind not knowing what to think.

They both sat down at the table. Ino turned to Hinata. "Don't tell me you two rendezvoused somewhere." Ino said slyly.

"N-No." Hinata blushed. She looked at Sasuke; he was looking at her trying to sense what she was thinking. Hinata gave Sasuke an innocent smile. Sasuke scoffed in disbelief; was she really playing with him at a time like this? He thought to himself.

Hinata went back to eating; she quietly listened in on the conversations around her. She was surprised she actually got herself to do something so spontaneous on her own. However, the longer she waited; the lower her confidence got. She wanted to carry on with her plan of leaving him wanting more. She reached for a shot glass and poured herself a shot of _'confidence.' _

"Hinata." Ten ten looked in astonishment at hinata downing the shot.

"I thought you weren't drinking tonight!" Ino said out loud.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his conversation with chouji to look at her. He saw her wipe away the bitterness from her lips, her eyes were shut tight. She put the shot glass down on the table and smacked her lips.

Sasuke turned back to chouji and continued their conversation, he looked back over at her occasionally making sure she didn't act rash.

Hinata felt a buzz come over her. She zoned out for a couple moments, just looking at random things on the table. She straightened her back and her eyes suddenly got seductive. Sasuke drank his water and looked over at her. Her eyes said it all; she _was_ going to play with him right there and right now. He didn't know what to expect from her.

She slipped her feet out of her shoes again underneath the table. He watched her intensely, trying to figure out her next move. He put a piece of food in his mouth and began to chew. He watched her put her elbows on the table leaning in lightly.

He almost bit his tongue, he felt something run up the inside of his leg. He swallowed his food and looked at her curiously.

"Look at you two; you can't keep your eyes off each other can you?" Ten ten looked at them.

Hinata leaned into the table more looking at ten ten, her toes rubbed against Sasuke's groin. Hinata smiled at ten ten. Luckily they were sitting at the opened end of the table. She turned back looking at him, wanting to see his reaction. Her foot slid back down his leg. He did nothing but look into her eyes.

"We should get going." Sakura said. They all stood up and slipped out of the booth; allowing Lee and Sakura to leave.

"Thanks for dinner." Lee said politely. Sakura smiled.

"Bye!" Ten ten and Ino called out to them as they left. Hinata waved, as did Neji and Chouji. Sasuke stood still, his hands in his pockets.

The couples sat back down, Hinata and Sasuke were the last ones to sit. Hinata was full and sat there listening to everyone's conversations. Sasuke and chatted with Neji. Ten ten and Ino began downing the sake; easily finishing a large bottle on their own. Sasuke sat back in the booth, relaxing after finishing his meal. He didn't realize it, but he only made it that much easier for Hinata, his legs were spread open. He felt her foot run up the inside of his leg once again. She wiped leftover sauce off her bottom lip sensually, as to get him excited. She liked knowing he couldn't jump on her then and there. She watched a small tired smile grow on his face.

Their friends were all well off into their own worlds at this point, as neji and chouji had their own fill of liquor as well. It was getting late, Sasuke was getting tired; but she gave him a reason to stay awake. She rubbed his inner thigh all the while, discreetly seducing him with minor acts. The way she used her straw in her soda she recently ordered, the way she ate one last piece of meat as a cover up to just get the sauce on her lips. She swiped the sauce off again and sucked it slow off her finger. She kept teasing him, he bulged and she smiled big. He let out a sigh and tilted his head back.

Ten ten and Ino knocked out cold, their heads on the table. Neji and Chouji were in deep conversation.

Hinata drank her water and used her tongue to slip an ice cube into her mouth. She looked at Neji and Chouji making sure they weren't paying attention. She tilted her head down and opened her mouth, the cold ice cube slipped into her cleavage. She lifted up her head, her body shuddered lightly. Sasuke kept his eyes on her.

"Well…we should get going…" Neji slurred.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He was bulging, but in order for Neji and Ten ten to leave Sasuke and Hinata had to get up from their seat. Hinata looked at Neji and slipped her feet back into her shoes.

"We'll get going too." She stood up and got Sasuke his jacket and scarf. She handed it to him with a teasing smile. Sasuke got up; he held his jacket, it hung in front of him hiding his bulge. Hinata put on her coat, leaving it unbuttoned, and draped her scarf around her neck. She held sasukes scarf in her hands. Chouji and Neji tried to wake up their significant others from their drunken slumber.

"We'll be going then." Hinata said kindly.

Chouji and Neji didn't hear. Hinata walked ahead of sasuke, purposely swaying her hips more than usual. They exited the restaurant.

The streets were filled with drunken old men who had a few too many drinks after work and hammered shinobi who needed a stress reliever.

Hinata in front, Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley beside the restaurant. The alley was tight and dark, only a few of the lights on the street shown into it.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata said in a sultry voice he had never heard before. Sasuke kissed her and dropped his jacket on the ground. His scarf in her hand dropped as she raised her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately. Her hands ran down to his belt buckle, she clumsily undid it, she was shaking she could barely wait for him. She reached her hand into his under wear and grabbed his pulsing member out; she stroked it forcefully. His hands pushed up the side of her tight dress, it stayed around her waist. Unable to wait he placed his fingers on the wet spot of her underwear, he rubbed her.

"Mhm!" Hinata let out a yelp. Sasukes hands slipped off her underwear, they landed at her feet. She stepped out of them. She turned around and placed her hands against the wall. "Mhmm." She hummed as she spread for him. He cupped his hand on her wetness from behind and stroked himself, hardening himself more. He went into her wetness and stayed in her; letting himself feel her tight walls around him. She pushed back first, she had grown impatient.

"Uhm." She grunted as she went back on him hard.

He held her hips, lining her up with him perfectly. His head titled back. Her eyes opened and looked out to the loud bustling street.

"C'mon Ino!" Chouji's voice rang out in the street.

"Ten ten." Neji's voice called out as well.

"Sas-suke." She was afraid they'd get caught.

"No." He said adamantly as his breathing fastened.

"Mhm. Uahhmm" She couldn't tell him to stop. She became more vocal. She tried her best not to create any loud noises.

"I don't want to go there!" Ino's voice roared.

Hinata heard their friend's voices; she didn't want to get caught.

"mhm.." She held it in as he thrust into her violently.

"C'mon neji…I want to~" Ten ten's whiny drunken voice echoed into the alley.

Sasuke's breath became short and fast with every thrust.

"Uggahhh. He released into her.

"AH…MHM!" she coated him with her juices.

The teasing had been too much, the sense of being able to get caught didn't help either; they were both beyond turned on. Though it was a quickie, they both were out of breath as if they were going at it for hours.

He pulled out of her, a flush of fluids rushed out of her. He leaned against the opposite wall.

"Mhmm…"She hummed and got on her knees. She cleaned him up, taking all of him and her that had gotten on him. "Mhm." She stopped and raised her face to look at him. He looked down and watched her swallow. She got up and kissed him, their tongues were intensely tossed around in each other's mouths. She pulled away happy and satisfied. She walked over and picked up her panties and slipped them back on as he leaned his back against the wall and buckled his belt. He picked up his scarf and jacket; they took a few deep breaths to calm their breathing and emerged from the alley way. Sasuke looked at Hinata, her hair was slightly disheveled, he smoothed the back of her hair with his hand and they walked home without anyone suspecting a thing.

Authors note: Hopefully that did justice to what you were thinking of Diablocafe, if it didn't, I hope the lemon scene was good enough to cover it. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke looked at Hinata, her hair was slightly disheveled, and he smoothed the back of her hair with his hand. Hinata looked up at him and smiled. She took hold of his hand; he locked his fingers with hers. Just after five minutes of walking home, it started to rain. Sasuke and hinata let go of each other's hands. Hinata took off her jacket and held it above her head, the rain began to fall harder and Sasuke did the same. Sasuke looked over at Hinata; he could tell she was getting tired from walking. Her walking became clumsy, her feet were killing her. Sasuke put his jacket back on.

"Get on." Sasuke stood in front of her. Hinata was surprised and touched at the sudden gesture. She hopped on his back. He piggybacked her as she held up her jacket covering them both from the rain. She relaxed, she rested her jacket on his head and her head slipped underneath it. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder and hung her arms down his chest.

She kissed his neck gently. "Thank you." She said in his ear.

He smirked to himself. He walked faster; the rain hit the neighboring homes rooftops with such force, loud tapping noises were all around them. They could hear rushing water going down several drains.

Hinata felt so warm, she was instantly happy that he carried her on his back.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata's soft voice said in his ear.

"Hmn?" Sasuke answered.

"T-tomorrow…we'll…finally be married." She said shyly.

"Right." Sasuke had forgotten. Tomorrow was the day they were going to the Hyuuga estate to sign the marriage contract. They'd been together so much; it already felt as though they were married.

"A-Are you nervous?" Hinata asked him.

"No, tomorrow we just need to sign the paper work." Sasuke said it like no big deal. "Are you nervous?" his voice was curious.

" N-No. I'm already yours, I'm just happy." Hinata said with a blush.

"Happy?" He asked her as they neared the gate.

"Yes, we'll officially be man and wife tomorrow." Hinata's voice perked up.

A smile creeped on Sasuke's face. He looked at the guards and the gate opened. He walked over to the engawa and turned around to let Hinata step onto it. She stood there holding her jacket; Sasuke looked at her deeply, checking her out up and down. She blushed red.

"S-something wrong?" Hinata looked down at her outfit checking if she had something on her.

Sasuke walked onto the engawa, and walked in to the house without a word. Hinata smiled and walked in behind him. Sasuke took off his shoes and place them at the side. Hinata did the same. She let out a sigh as she stretched out her cramped feet. Sasuke went to their room, it was late. They had to wake up early tomorrow for the signing of the marriage contract. Hinata entered their room and saw a topless Sasuke. She swallowed spit in her salivating mouth at the site of his tattoo. She took a deep breath and walked pass him to her vanity. She hung her Jacket on the back of her chair. Sasuke turned around to go to the closet, his jacket in his hand. He saw her bent over looking at herself taking out her earrings. Her bodacious bottom caught his eye, he thought of their alley way moment that happened just earlier. He walked behind her, going to the closet; his hand grazed her bottom as he passed her. Hinata put down her earrings on her vanity and smiled. She went into the large closet, standing behind him. She kissed his toned back. His arms reaching up as he hung his jacket on the closet pole. Hinata's hands smoothly ran down his biceps. The front of her body was pushed against his back. Her hands slipped down his shoulder blades and soon wrapped around his waist, all the while she kissed his back gently. Sasuke hung up his jacket.

"Ah." Sasuke let out a surprised yelp. Hinata was marking his muscular back. She smiled against his skin as she finished suckling. He turned around and looked at her curiously.

'_She's different tonight; maybe it was the shot of sake she took earlier.'_ He thought. Hinata's eyes were glued on him; her buzz had long worn off. This was all her. Her one hand reached and cupped the back of his neck, she played with his hair. He leaned into her; she stayed in her place, just looking deep into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her. "Just looking." Hinata said innocently. "At what exactly?" Sasuke was curious about her intentions. Hinata pushed the back of his head towards her. She stopped him just an inch before her lips. He stayed still, waiting for what she was going to do next. She leaned in, and licked his upper lip before diving into a kiss. Her tongue glided into his mouth like never before. She knew which way his tongue would go; she complimented his movements better than before. His hands went to her hips and pulled her into him even tighter.

"Mhm." A noise came out from both of them. Hinata pulled away and smiled at Sasuke. She made him hum for the first time. His eyes slowly opened. He looked down at his smiling Hinata. He let her hips go, and her arms released from around him.

"We should get to bed…we have to get up early tomorrow." Hinata said without a stutter, her voice rang clear as day.

Sasuke watched her slip her dress off, he wasn't so sure he could get used to the 'kiss' only moments. He stood there dumbfounded before continuing to change. She stood there with sasuke in the closet. Her back facing him, she stretched her arms above her head. *snap* Her bra came loose. She looked over her shoulder, Sasuke undid it for her. She gave him a 'what are you doing?' look. He smiled and walked out of the closet with his underwear on. She left her bra clasp undone and walked to her drawers, she pick out one of her usual night gowns. She slipped her bra off and put on her night gown before slipping her panties off as well. She stepped out of her panties and threw them into their shared hamper. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth; sasuke finished up and stood in the door way of the bathroom looking at Hinata, she didn't notice until she finished rinsing. She got up to leave and he stood there looking at her intensely.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asked him.

"Just looking."He said in a mocking fashion with a grin.

"At what exactly?" Hinata retorted with the same mocking tone as she walked towards him.

"You're stutter is gone." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh…" Hinata hadn't noticed; she blush a furious red.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her in for a hug. He stroked the back of her head lovingly. He pulled away and looked at her. She smiled and let go of him, she squeezed past him. He watched her walk to her side of the bed. Hinata turned on the lamp on her nightstand; Sasuke walked near the bedroom door and turned off the ceiling light. She sat up, her back against the head board. She noticed he didn't have his pajama pants on like he usually did; this caused her to check him out as he walked over to his bed side. He noticed her eyes gliding along with his movements. He sat down beside her under the covers; her eyes looked off to the opposite side. He watched as she blushed, she knew she was caught.

"Don't forget, my eyes can see everything too." His voice was seductively breathy. She jolted upwards, his words made her tingle. She sunk into the covers, embarrassed. He let out a mild chuckle. He slipped into the covers, the blanket underneath his arms and across his chest. Hinata boldly turned on her side looking at him. He turned on his side and looked at her smiling. She moved away the hair that had fallen onto his face.

"Tired?" she asked sweetly.

"No, not anymore." He said quietly. Hinata moved in and kissed him again. She bent her leg and raised it, placing it over his hip. The heel of her foot pushed him closer to her. His hand went in the small of her back, she shivered; his hand was cold. He pulled away allowing her to take a breath. She reconnected her lips with his, just like he had done before, he pulled away biting her lip. He positioned himself over her; she laid flat on her back, her hands on his arms. His chest grazed hers as he breathed in and out. His kisses went lower, he suckled her collarbone.

"Mhm…" She let out a breath. Her hands went on his shoulders; she pushed down gesturing something more. He was more than happy to oblige. He continued kissing her, his hands raised the skirt of her dress up exposing her. He gave her a peck and moved down, her legs raised; knees up to the ceiling feet flat on the bed, her usual pose for when he pleasured her. He kissed her nether region; his tongue found its way around. He parted her gently, he continued to lick; just enough to get her wet. He used the flat of his tongue and engulfed her clit in his mouth. His tongue flicked her clit several times, gaining instant hums from Hinata. He placed his two fingers in his mouth, and then rubbed them on her wetness. He waited till he saw her tense legs relax. He inserted into her, finding the perfect spot before curling his fingers in a"come hither" action.

"Uuaaaahm…"Hinata let out an elongated moan. She shuddered, her body vibrated. He watched as his fingers became stickier with her substance. He pulled gently out of her; he rubbed his fingers in her wetness again, this time adding a third digit. He slowly went in and out, getting her used to it.

"Ah." A high pitched squeal came out of hinata as she arched her back. Her legs wrapped around his head, the heel of her feet pushed into him. He took out his fingers and placed his hands on her inner thighs pushing her legs back into the way they were before. He inserted his tongue and worked it up and down, his speed fastened.

"EEEYYYEAH!" Hinata screamed aloud her whole body tensed, her nails dug into the bedding at her sides. Her breathing was loud and fast. She had come, but Sasuke didn't stop. He slurped her up, and continued to lick her slit hungrily.

"Ughmm~!" Her voice shook thunderously. "Hyah!" she said sharply as she breathed in.

"Mhm." Sasuke finished, he licked her clean. He had never eaten her out so intensely before. Hinata was lifeless; her breathing didn't slow down when he went up to kiss her. She pushed his kiss away quickly, she needed to breathe. Her legs flattened on the bed. She felt as if she lost all of her strength. Sasuke kissed her neck and chest. He lay beside her, his breath rapid, but nothing in comparison to hers. Her eyes were closed; he looked at the moist sweat on her face.

'_Was I that good?'_He complimented himself silently. She turned her head to look at him, her mouth open and breathing heavily still. He smiled at her and watched her drift to sleep, satisfied.

"MISS! You can't go in there!" Hinata heard a familiar woman's voice in her sleep.

"Please Miss you can't just…" A man's voice roared from behind the door.

Hinata felt Sasuke's arm twitch around her waist. He heard the ruckus as well.

"IN HERE RIGHT?" A young woman's voice was right outside their bedroom door.

Hinata sat up in bed, half asleep not too sure of what was gone. Sasuke sat up in bed and grabbed a kunai from his nightstands drawer. Hinata was sleepily rubbing her eyes. Sasuke was alert, his back against the headboard, calmly waiting for what was to come.

"Jyuuken!" The door broke and fell down leaving an opening.

"MISS, YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" The maid's voice called out.

Sasuke Threw the Kunai at the shadow he saw walking towards them.

"Ow!" The kunai stabbed through a sleeve and pinned against the wall, holding the stranger against the wall.

Hinata opened her eyes, and saw the maid and one guard behind her sister Hanabi.

"What the hell?" Hanabi ripped he kunai out of the wall and her sleeve. "What was that for?" She said angrily. Compared to Hinata; Hanabi, when not around her father, was quiet boisterous.

"You broke my door." Sasuke said angrily at his soon to be in law.

"Sorry Sasuke-dono, she threatened us in the name of the Hyuuga's." The guard said apologetically.

"Sorry Sasuke-dono." The maid said looking down.

"Leave." Sasuke said to his guard and maid, he was annoyed at the fact that they couldn't stop a mere teenager. They quickly took their leave.

"Oh!" Hanabi's eyes lit up at Sasuke's exposed upper body.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said annoyed at her sister looking at Sasuke.

"There you are." Hanabi walked over. I brought over your kimono.

"Kimono?" Hinata asked. Hanabi's eyes went to the uninterested Sasuke then back at her sister.

"Yeah, what were you going to wear today, that?" Hanabi pointed at hinata's night gown.

"Oh." She was right, Hinata didn't think she needed to dress up since it wasn't a ceremony.

"So, this is the legendary Uchiha huh?" Hanabi walked closer to the end of their bed. "I've heard about you in the academy." Hanabi smiled slyly and flirtatiously.

"Hanabi!" Hinata was beyond irritated. Her sister never really cared for her; she was always a self centered daddy's girl. To see her sister pry into her business now was infuriating.

"Fine fine! The maids from the estate are coming here; so get ready, they have to dress you." Hanabi said obviously not wanting to be there. Hanabi turned to walk away. "Sorry about the door brother in law." She said as she checked him out one more time over her shoulder. She took her leave.

Sasuke sighed and got up from bed.

"Sorry." Hinata said sadly.

"Don't be." Sasuke said as he walked to the bathroom. Hinata followed behind and they both took a shower together. They dried their hair and both put on bath yukata's. Hinata and Sasuke walked to where the maid had set up their breakfast.

"Get my Kimono ready." Sasuke told his maid as she served their morning tea. Sasuke sat down at the table. The maid left quickly to arrange Sasuke's kimono for him.

The screen door opened, three women from the Hyuuga estate came in. "Hinata-sama." An older woman called.

Hinata turned around and saw her main maid and two other women.

"Please eat." The main maid said kindly.

"Set up over there please." Hinata pointed at the guestroom as she sat down.

Sasuke watched Hinata give her orders. Truly she was from a prestigious family. She acted quickly before the maid even asked her.

They sat quietly together, finishing their breakfast.

"Sasuke-dono." The maid called out to him. Sasuke got up from his seat. Hinata got up as well.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said sweetly. Hinata smiled and they parted ways to get ready.

Sasuke had finished. He waited for his bride outside by a carriage sent from the Hyuuga family. His Kimono was a navy blue with an uchiha symbol largely printed on his back. He waited a good extra thirty minutes before seeing Hinata. Her kimono wasn't the usual white. Instead it was her signature cream and light purple along with a Hyuuga emblem printed on the sleeve and back. She didn't have the traditional head piece as this was more of a signing than an official ceremony. Her hair was not traditionally done as well; again her hair was pushed to one side laying flat on her chest; she had a small flower hair decoration clipped on her right side near her ear, where her hair did not lay. Her kimono was lighter than the usual as well, yet not as light as a yukata. She made her way off the engawa and towards sasuke; her maids followed behind her. Sasuke sat in the carriage while Hinata's maids helped her in and adjusted her. Hinata looked at sasuke shyly. He didn't say anything to her; he held her hand tightly and gave her a kind smile.

The gates opened and they were on their way.

AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS! ONLY ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS SERIES. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT : )


	18. Chapter 18

As the horse drawn carriage pulled out of the courtyard, Hinata and Sasuke were in shock, as many some villagers and shinobi lined the side streets. Hinata's face grew red as she noticed many of their comrades watching them. Sasuke had a sense of pride in knowing that their comrades had come to watch their small wedding march.

"I thought we weren't going to have anything big." Hinata leaned over and told sasuke. Sasuke leaned into the conversation. "That's what I thought." They sat back and remained calm to the best that they could. They both modestly nodded at those who came out to watch. They neared the Hyuuga estate; the gates were already open and waiting. The carriage entered the Hyuuga estate's courtyard. There, the couple saw their close friends along with the hokage waiting for them around a table. The carriage stopped and the doors opened. Maids helped Hinata out of her seat as sasuke let himself down. He waited for his bride and they walked together towards the table. Hinata's father and Hanabi were standing on each side of naruto, he was dressed in his full hokage get up as he smiled at the couple. Their friends, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Sakura were standing around the large table. Hinata and Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. They looked down at the large opened scroll on the table. It had three seals forming a triangle; one for the Hokage's seal, and the two others for the bride and groom.

"Ready?" An anxious Naruto said casually. Hinata looked at her father and her sister's cold faces and then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"Okay!" The rambunctious Hokage said. "Please prepare your signatures to complete this seal of marriage."

Hinata and Sasuke both bit their thumbs, releasing a small bead of blood; as if they were doing a summoning technique. They blotted each finger on their right hand to stain each tip; they placed their finger tips onto the scroll at the same time around the bride and groom seal. Everyone watched as their blood stained finger tips burned into the scroll completing the agreement of the marriage. Naruto smiled happily as he made hand seals (Dog[loyalty], Ox[strength], Dragon[eternity], Ram[protection],Hare[Love]) symbolizing the many things needed in a happy marriage before biting his own thumb and staining his own finger tips, sealing the last seal on the marriage scroll.

"Now you two are officially married." Naruto said happily after signing.

Their friends couldn't help but smile gleefully at the matrimony. Hinata smiled and looked at Sasuke, his face was relieved. She could tell he just wanted to get this part over with.

"The banquet is this way." Hanabi said looking at her dashing brother in law. Her voice had changed dramatically. She was reserved and polite.

Sasuke had the urge to scoff aloud, but held it in.

"Banquet?" Hinata asked her father. He didn't answer her.

"Yes, we've prepare a banquet in celebration for your marriage." Hanabi said very eloquently.

Hinata and Sasuke followed Hanabi and their father. Their friends followed behind; they used their serious mannerisms as they _were_ in the Hyuuga estate. They were all led to a large building that was used for recreational services. The new flower arrangements Ino had put on display in her store the day before, were arranged beautifully in the room. Hinata looked at Ino in surprise.

Ino walked beside Hinata and smiled. "I was glad you liked them back at the shop. I did make them specifically for you." Hinata smiled and gave Ino a tight hug.

"This way." Hanabi directed everyone to their seats. Hinata let go of Ino and went to her seat. The bride and groom were seated together at the end of the long table looking at their friends and family. Many servants came out with a meal for everyone. They all ate quietly; no one spoke no matter how much they wanted to, they kept quiet. They all finished the meal quietly.

Hiashi stood up from his seat. "Thank you all for coming. The ceremony is now done. Please make your way home safely. The bride and groom will make their way back home in the carriage." He said it straight to the point and cold. He left the table and left Hanabi to guide everyone out. Hinata and Sasuke along with their guests made their way out of the building and into the courtyard. A burden was finally lifted and everyone tussled with the bride and groom, loud conversation arose as they were more comfortable now.

"You're a married woman now!"Ino said aloud.

"Yeah, hopefully this means you can still go out with us sometimes." Ten ten said teasingly.

Hinata laughed with her girlfriends.

"Eh! Now maybe you'll soften up a bit huh?" Kiba said nudging Sasuke's arm.

"Ah. I can't believe it. You're married." Naruto said placing his hands behind his head.

"Hopefully she's a good cook." Chouji said in a serious tone.

Sasuke could do nothing but smirk at his friends.

They arrived at the carriage. They climbed in and said goodbye to their friends as the carriage pulled out.

"WOOOOO!" A rowdy bunch of sasuke's subordinate's cheered aloud in the street. The villagers cheered at the new couple. The streets were filled with cheers from comrades and filled with cries from many single women who had just lost their 'prince'.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, he looked at his blushing bride. The cheers continued until they entered the Uchiha compound. They came out of the carriage and watched it leave. The crowd outside the compound dispersed and silence soon came over them. They walked into their home. The maid came running to Hinata's side; they left to the bedroom and changed Hinata out of her kimono. Sasuke easily changed himself as he didn't have as many layers on as her.

He walked down the corridor and into his office. He grabbed a large box that was on the desk. He walked back into the living area. Hinata had just walked in from the bedroom. The maid entered behind Hinata.

"Thank you for your help; you can take the rest of the day off." Sasuke called out to the maid.

"Oh…yes." The maid went to her resting quarters and got her things and left.

Hinata sat down on the couch and sighed. She had butterflies in her stomach. She had sat on this couch so many times before but this time, she sat down officially as his wife. She couldn't stop smiling to herself. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and sat across from her. He put the box on the coffee table.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"Open it." He said as he looked at the box. Hinata reached over and opened it, she pulled out a black sweater with cream sleeves.

"Oh…" She turned over the sleeve and saw it. It was an Uchiha clan emblem along with a smaller Hyuuga clan emblem in the middle of the uchiha fan.

"This is…" She was surprised at seeing the hyuuga emblem embedded in the Uchiha emblem.

"It's yours. I had it made just for you." He said, he was clearly proud of himself.

Hinata blushed. "Thank you." She looked back down at her new sweater lovingly.

"I have more coming soon." Sasuke said calmly.

"More?" Hinata asked.

"Hmn, Just some new shirts." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Hinata was surprised; he went out of his way to do this for her.

Sasuke got up and walked away to the weapons room. "Hinata." He called her from the corridor.

She followed him into the weapons room, leaving her sweater behind. She walked in, he handed her a small bag full of shuriken along with a holster of kunai.

"Should we start training?" Sasuke said seriously. "Today is our last day before we go back to missions."

Hinata nodded her head happily. She was finally going to train with Sasuke. She tightened her holster around her thigh and clipped on the bag of shuriken to her waist. Sasuke did the same and they walk to the back courtyard. Sasuke took the lead and walked into their dojo. Hinata was feeling nervous. She didn't know how it was going to play out.

Hinata shut the door behind her. Sasuke took his place on one side of the room. Hinata took her place on the opposite side. Their kind faces soon turned dark, they needed to get into shape. They had both become soft.

Hinata started the training; she threw a kunai at him and ran towards sasuke ready to punch. He easily dodged the kunai and her punches; he defended himself long before striking back at her. He hit her in her arm, he didn't hold back. Hinata slid back; she had already started panting while he was staring at her with ease. She was upset at herself; she appeared so weak in front of him and so quickly too. He didn't wait for her to catch her breath; he threw his shuriken at her. She dodged, or so she thought. He pulled his wire strings that were attached to his shuriken. She put her Byakugan to effect while dodging; she sensed it coming for her from behind. She jumped and dodged, this time for real; she threw her shuriken at him. She was quick, almost enough to catch him. He dodged her shuriken just by a second; he jumped back and knew she was going all out. He activated his sharingan. She used her exquisite taijutsu and attacked. He blocked every one of her movements easily as his sharingan lived up to its name. She kicked him one last time before back flipping back onto her feet. She suddenly saw him; he walked towards her holding his stomach in pain with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Hinata…" He called her voice out in pain.

She smirked to herself. "Release." She said confidently.

Sasuke stood before her, this time, he was perfectly fine. He had tried his genjutsu on her.

"My eyes can see through that easily." Hinata said full of confidence.

Sasuke smirked. Hinata stood there, she sensed someone behind her. Sasuke was behind her making his hand seals for his fire release. She jumped and kicked him before he could finish. *poof* a clone was behind her. Sasuke jumped behind her while she was in mid air. She turned her body swiftly, facing him. "Jyuuken!" She used her gentle fist, he quickly dodged it. He was defending himself most of the time as she was quick to charge at him. Their sparring continued for another hour. Though Hinata had grown much stronger, it was clear Sasuke was still one of the strongest shinobi of their class.

"Let's stop now." Sasuke said panting.

Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow and stood up smiling. Sasuke walked towards his wife and kissed her. "You've become very strong." Sasuke deactivated his sharingan. Hinata deactivated her byakugan. She bent down to pick up the multiple kunai and shuriken on the floor.

"I'll get the maids to come clean that up another time." Sasuke told Hinata as he opened the door. A flush of cold air came into the dojo hitting their hot bodies. Hinata walked behind sasuke and out of the dojo. The sky was darkening, it was early evening. They made their way through the home and into their en suite bathroom. Hinata and sasuke began to undress themselves. Hinata took off the holster at her thigh and looked over at sasuke. His shirt was off, she could see the chakra points she hit when they sparred. There were more than ten just on his back. She became worried; she didn't realize she had hit him so thoroughly. He showed no signs of pain what so ever. She undid her holster and bindings.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata called sweetly.

"Hmn?" he answered back like usual.

"Are you hurt?" Hinata questioned his stability.

He turned his body to look at her. His chest was riddled with chakra point injuries as well.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata's eyes welled with tears.

"What's wrong?" He walked over and hugged her. "Ah…" He felt a sharp pain on his chest. She pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Hinata's voice was shaking.

"I'm fine. It's nothing serious." He reassured her.

Hinata ran to her vanity and took out an ointment she had made with the assistance of sakura. She opened the small container and concentrated chakra into her fingertip.

"Hinata?" Sasuke watched her dip her chakra infused finger into the ointment.

"Sit down." Hinata instructed him to sit on the bed. He complied and did so.

"Ah."Sasuke flinched. Hinata rubbed the ointment on his chakra points she had hit. The healing was instantaneous. She continued applying the ointment on all of his injuries.

"All done." She said in a motherly tone. Sasuke stood up and stretched his muscles.

"Thank you." He said to her before taking the rest of his clothes off.

Hinata felt at ease, she continued undressing. She threw her clothes into their hamper and made her way to the bathroom. She filled the tub they so rarely used with warm water. Sasuke entered the bathroom and watched Hinata settle herself into the tub. He walked into the shower and turned it on. Hinata relaxed in the warm water to loosen her muscles. She wondered about the kind of missions she'd be sent on the next day.

'_Maybe I should just become a housewife?'_ She thought long and hard about her future. She fiddled around with the ends of her hair floating in the water. Hinata tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Her muscles were well relaxed; she got up and out of the tub. The water in the shower stopped running; Sasuke stepped out just as Hinata bent over to unplug the drain. Her body was wet, the water sliding down her smooth skin.

Hinata looked over her shoulder. "Done?" She straightened her back and turned around. She was going to take a quick shower. She looked at sasuke, he made his way over to her. She saw it in his eyes. The look he got when we was going to take her. He took her waist and pulled her in, his kissed her deeply. Their wet bodies smacked together. The drain plug fell from her hand to the ground.

"Mhmm…"Hinata pushed him away to let herself catch her breath.

"Hinata…" His silky voice made her skin rise; he looked at her, his eyes asking for permission. She felt him rubbing on her; he was ready to go like always. She kissed him lovingly while cupping the back of his head with a handful of his hair in her fist. His hand went up to her breast, he massaged gently. Hinata released from their kiss to let out a gasp.

"Sasuke." She said with a hurried breath. He looked at her, his hand still on her breast.

"I don't want to slip." She whispered. He smiled at her. She was so careful even in this situation.

He swept her up in his arms, carrying her 'princess' style. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she looked up at his perfect jaw line. He laid her on their bed carefully. Their bodies dampened the bedding. Hinata looked at sasuke in the eyes. "Slowly…okay?" Hinata said to him. Even though they had been together several times, Hinata wanted to savor their first night together as man and wife. Sasuke obliged, as long as he got to have her; he'd do anything she wanted.

He slowly slid onto her body, his chest rubbed against her plump breasts. He kissed her, the kiss she loved so much, the one that made her hum. "Mhm." She let it out, he knew he did it right. She could feel his slight smirk as his lips were still kissing hers. Her hands ran up the side of his face and into his hair. His hand reached for his shaft; he made sure he was hard and good to go; he stroked himself one last time before slowly slipping into her. Both their lips parted. Their mouths opened and let out nothing but a satisfied sigh. He started to slowly move in and out. Her arms went around his neck; they watched each other for the first time constantly. He watched as her eyes rolled a bit back, she watched as his eyes clench shut from her walls tensing around him. Their breaths were now more noticeable. Though they were only in missionary position, they felt a great sensation they hadn't felt before. Perhaps it was the sensation of knowing they were really each others, they were bound together not by sex but love. Her grip around his neck tightened, she crunched her stomach, and her chin titled down. "Ah!" she let out a breathy squeal. "Uhm" He grunted as she crunched, she tightened even more around him. A bead of sweat dripped from his soaked forehead onto her chest. She tilted her head back on the pillow her chin up. Both of their mouths were open, just breathing in and out. She raised her right leg and bent it, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. She did the same to her left leg, she had become so wet, surely she had come; he glided in and out of her easier. "Mhm…"Was all she could let out with a couple of heavy breaths as he picked up his speed. He wasn't thrusting crazily, he set a good pace, and he stuck to his promise of going slower than usual.

He looked at her deeply. "Hinata…can I?" he asked sincerely. She knew what he wanted to do, and she agreed; she didn't want this to end soon either. She nodded her head the best she could.

"Sharingan."He said quietly, his eyes closed tightly shut and opened.

"Ah~!" She felt him harden, her eyes looked at his blood line limit. His eyes only made her want him more. His fully matured sharingan appeared again, doing its job perfectly. "Uhnm" He grunted as he deeply moved into her. "Uhnnn…"She clenched her teeth at the feeling of his pride placed deep within her. He continued moving until he pulled out of her, leaving her breathless on her back. He sat back and looked at her; he left her to rest before continuing. She looked down her body at the sweat that had accumulated on her torso. She used her remaining strength to lean against the head board. She could only smile at seeing his dick. She still thought it was amusing that the uchiha clan could do such a thing. Sasuke crawled on top of her and pushed up her chin with his fingers, their lips touched. She bit his lower lip and didn't let go until he pulled back. He pulled and let out a small chuckle, he loved how she remembered specific things. She leaned into him, she kissed his lips and began working downwards, and he laid on his back letting her straddle him. She went to his ear and began to lick, she remembered how he tingled the last time she did it to him. And just like before, he did; she felt his breath shake as she nibbled his earlobe. She sat up and arched her back stretching her back. He watched her breasts carefully; as she stretched.

His hands impatiently went to her hips, his fingers squeezed her gently. She could see his sense of urgency; but now she was in control. She called the shots, she pushed her body back, and her ass pushed his raised member back down. She lowered her upper body onto his, her lips kissed around his belly button and began to move upwards. She raised her upper body and positioned herself back onto his pelvic area, his member flung straight up against her backside. He watched as she took her time feeling every part of him. Her hands went up his chest to his shoulders and down to his wrists. She took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts, she knew he admired them. Her hands guided his, rotating them simultaneously. She couldn't help but start rubbing her wet self on him. "Mhmm…"Her lips closed, she hummed. She let go of his hands, letting him do whatever he likes with them. He sat up and suckled her breast while rubbing the other. She took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, giving him a light push. He laid back down, looking down his body at her actions.

She slid back on him and squatted. Her hand told hold of him, her grip was tight; she sat back down on his member, letting herself fully engulf his manhood. "Uagh." Sasuke's head slammed back down on the mattress, his eyes widened in amazement; his breath was erratic. She sat down, him fully in her; she let herself feel it out before moving back and forth slowly. Sasuke's hands clenched the bedding at his sides; his eyes blankly looked to the ceiling, he couldn't move; it felt that good. His mouth was dry from breathing in so much. She rolled her hips forward and back, he felt her body tremble on him. He forced his head to look down his body at her. Her eyes were clenched closed her mouth open with no noise.

"UAGH!" His head slammed back down onto the mattress. "Oaagh." He continued to groan. His breaths were short and rapid. "UUAGGH." His eyes shut tight.

"EEYAH." A sharp noise came out of her. Her body arched "UGHMM!" she rotated her hips faster adding to her orgasm. "Uaaaghhh!" her fingers dug into his sides. "Agh!" His voice followed hers. She began to squirt, she slowed her rotating. Her strength depleted; she stayed still on top of him, letting him rest in her. They stayed quiet, letting their heavy breaths fill the room. She squatted again pulling herself off of him. She lay beside him, both of them panting. Sasuke turned his head and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her breathlessly. She turned to look at him, though breathless she smiled. Moment's past, Sasuke sat up beside her. He looked at his fully awake member and sighed. It had already been an hour and a half. Hinata sat up beside him, looking at his member. She reached her hand over and began to stroke. She moved to sit in front of him, her legs spread over his. She took her hand and stroked more. She fondled his balls with her other hand. "Uhm" Sasuke said looking at her hands working him. His hands went behind him supporting his weight. Hinata stroked, she moved positions again. She went on her knees and kissed the head. She traced it with her tongue and began to suck. She could still taste herself on him. She sucked gently; her head bobbed up and down. Her hand took hold of his base; she stuck out her tongue and opened up her mouth more. "UAGH!" sasuke exclaimed aloud, his arms almost gave out. She deep throated him, she pulled back up with a gargle noise and began to suck him normally again. Her ass raised and her face went deeper into his crotch area. She stroked his shaft while her mouth worked around his balls, kissing and licking them. "Mhm." She smacked her lips and sat back up, letting go of his shaft; she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Sasuke caught his breath and looked at her lovingly. He sat up and moved towards her. He kissed her gently; she could tell he was getting tired. His lips left hers. "Turn around."his voice rang in her ear. She smiled and let out a breath. She went on all fours, her ass protruding in front of him. He held her hip with one hand and his member with the other. She instinctively spread further apart for him, he watched himself enter her. "Mhmm." She let out a moan. She had grown to like the position. He thrust into her slow.

"Sasu—ke." Hinata said with a long breath in between. "Fast-uuuh—er" Hinata pushed back.

He was waiting for those exact words. He pounded into her like never before. She couldn't get any noise out. Her breaths vibrated with his every thrust. "Uah!" She let a high pitched tone slip out of her mouth. Sasuke pulled out of her and like an animal, he grabbed her hips and spun her flat onto her back. He wanted to watch her face as he let loose in her. He quickly went back into her. "Uah!" she let it out again. His back hunched as he thrust deep in her. "UGGHMMM!" Finally after three hours; he released into her. He watched her eyes widen, looking at the ceiling. Her chest moved rapidly with her breath. He pulled out and collapsed beside her breathless.

"Hinata…" was all he could say. He was too breathless to say anymore. She continued to flinch with satisfaction.

It was their last day off and their first day together forever; as man and wife.

-END-

Thanks to all of those who have read this FANFICTION3 Yes I know really cheesy last line for the ending LoL. Because I no longer have as much time to write, I have decided to continue this fanfiction in a series of ONESHOTS which include time skips; as I don't have enough time to do in depth writing. Through these oneshot stories you will be given insight to their marriage life and of course sex life. Please be patient, as I do not know when I will be starting the first oneshot story. Again thank you all for the positive feedback, I hope you will all come back to read the oneshots in the future.


End file.
